The Bella And The Flirt
by Chica De Los Ojos Cafe
Summary: How much longer can Rogue deny her feelings for the Ragin' Cajun? We're about to find out! ROMY!
1. The Bella Meets The Flirt

**The Bella Meets The Flirt**

I do not own any of the X-Men characters nor am I making any profit from this. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R. Thanks!

She walked into the club, looking magnificent as always. Even with the excessive amount of clothes covering her vanilla colored body, you could still tell that her body was perfect. She was plump and curving in all the right places. She immediately caught the attention of most of the men in the club. Most, but not all. Luckily for the dark angel, some men were to preoccupied with their own lives to bother to look up at her.

Her auburn hair went all the way down to her waist, while its signature white streak, fell to her face. Her emerald green eyes were hit by the disco ball and shone bright even in the dark. Her ensemble consisted of a black corset top covering her upper body, minus her arms and neck. It squished her breasts together and up, making her breasts look even more voluptuous and bigger than they actually were. Over her corset she had a sheer satin black cover up that covered any bare part of her body. She wore tight black flare jeans with her black combat boots. Her jeans complimented her butt. Her face was flawless. She looked radiant and very tempting. She saw how the men in the club looked at her, and she just smiled. None of these men even slightly caught her attention.

She walked over to the bar and just stared out at the people dancing. They all seemed so happy. Happy, that was an emotion she couldn't say she felt all too often. She usually felt lonely, miserable, and wrong. She hated her damn mutation which didn't allow others to touch her skin. She stared out at the people again and a tear trickled down her eye.

He had been dancing and flirting with women all night long. No one could deny that he was a ladies man. Girls had told him he had the looks and the charm. There was no denying that either. He had just finished dancing with a beautiful blonde girl. He kissed her hand and took off for the bar. He had just finished paying the bartender for his whiskey when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. She was a couple of inches shorter than him. Her hair was a darker auburn shade than his own. She had an unusual, but interesting white streak in the front of her hair. Even in the darkness of the club he could see her great body figure. She was gorgeous. He was completely taken aback. He had to talk to her.

After a couple of minutes of meaningless flirting with some other girls, our mystery man made his way over to his mystery belle. He took the seat right next to her. She didn't even seem to notice. He slowly turned to look at her. She didn't

notice yet again. He now knew why she hadn't taken notice to him, she was crying. He felt his heart melt. Why would such a beautiful girl be crying at one of the hottest night clubs in New Orleans?

"Excuse petit', are yah 'lright?"

She hadn't even noticed that someone had taken the seat next to her. She looked up to see the most handsome man she had ever met. His face seemed to have been chiseled from marble. For a second she thought she had been looking at the face of an angel. But the most astounding thing about this fallen angel were his eyes. They were red on black eyes! They were so mesmerizing.

He couldn't believe the face that looked up at him. This girl was without a doubt the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her face was pale like the moon. Her skin was smooth and looked like silky cream. Her lips were red and full. But what most caught his eyes were her emerald eyes that did nothing but stare into his. She looked like an angel. She was flawless. He wanted so badly to touch her skin. He reached his hand out to her face.

"No, don'."

She barely spoke above a whisper, but her words were loud and clear.

He quickly took his hand back. He didn't know why, but he was surprised to hear her speak. Her voice was so soft and soothing. He detected a bit of southern accent in it.

"S'rry petit'."

Her face expressions weren't mean or angry. She actually looked a lot more relieved and calm. She looked even more radiant.

"Petit' didn' mean to scare yah, but ah just wanted to make sure yah 're 'lright."

"Ah wasn't scared," she said defensively. She then crossed arms over her chest.

He looked down at her arms and saw two huge breasts. He then looked her up and down.

The girl was suddenly aware that this angel-like demon was checking her out. "Excuse me, but what exactly are yah lookin at?"

He couldn't help, but grin. "Petit', ah was just lookin at a Southern Belle." Then he gestured to her. He noticed that she blushed at his comment. _God she really is a belle, _kept going through his mind.

She blushed at his comment. No one had ever called her a Southern Belle before. Actually, that wasn't true. But no one had ever said it to her in such a sexy, seductive voice before. _He sure is a looker, _she thought.

He stared at her while she just stood there in silence.

_Say somethin yah idiot! _Of course, she regretted what she said the moment the words came out of her mouth. "Ah don' know whethah to be flattahted or think yah're some sexist pig." _Why did ah just say that?!_

Her words took him a little by surprise. Then a sexy grin started to appear out of no where on his lips. "Yah can take it anyway yah want Chere."

A smile crept up on her lips know. "Alright, ah'll give yah the B-O-T-D." His expression just made her give a little laugh.

He loved the way her laugh sounded. He still was a bit confused though. "Chere, wha' is B-O-T-D?"

"Benefit of the doubt."

"Oh."

"Why do yah keep callin me Petit' and Chere?"

"Well _Chere_ yah nevah did give me yah're name."

_Dah, yah idiot. What else could he call yah? Yah nevah did give him yah're name! _"Well Sugah, yah nevah asked."

Now he felt like the idiot. You could never tell that from the expression on his face though. But before he could ask her what he was about to ask her, she asked a question of her own.

"Well _Sugah_, what's yah're name?"

"Chere, my name is Remy Lebeau."

"Yah're name is Remy?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oui."

"Well, it was nice meetin yah _Remy_." She got off of her stool and planned to leave

when her foot got entangled in the stool and she fell. Well almost fell.

She was about to leave Remy when she lost her balance. She would have fallen if he hadn't have grabbed her by the waist. They just stood there in stunned silence for what seemed like ages, but was actually only a couple of seconds.

"Not the exact best exit ever made Chere, non?" He was still holding on to her with both arms.

She was completely embarrassed. Here she was, a beautiful girl (at least that's what her friends and other guys told her), untouchable, and a girl who made both a good entrance and exit, and she tripped over her own stool.

"Yah, ah guess. Um...thanks." She placed her gloved hands on top of his hands that were holding onto her waist, but he stopped her.

"Chere, why are yah leavin so soon?"

"Ah, ah just have to go." She was now struggling to get out of his grip.

"Okay Chere, ah'll let you go. But before ah do. Yah already know my name, so would yah mind telling me what yahrs is?"

"My name?" She could feel her heart going a mile a minute. And she thanked God that her chest wasn't anywhere near his.

"Yes Chere, yah're name."

"It's, it's Rogue."

And before Remy knew it, Rogue was out of his grasp and gone.


	2. YAH FOLLOWED MEH!

**YAH FOLLOWED MEH?!**

As soon as he had seen her heading for the exit, he slowly followed behind. He made sure that no one, not even she, noticed that he was following her. At least not until they got out of the club. She seemed to be running, but from what. Was she running from him? He started getting worried. He hoped she didn't think that he was some kind of psychopath who was trying to rape her. No, if she thought that then he would make sure that he made all his intentions for the night clear with her.

_Why do ah care so much 'bout what she thinks of me? _He tried to convince himself that he was just clearing his name and rep with her. But he knew that wasn't true. There was something more about this girl. He felt some kind of connection with her that he had never ever felt with another girl. He felt strange and couldn't tell what this new feeling was. _Could this be...no, no it couldn't. But maybe ah'm in..._

His thoughts were soon cut off by a loud thump.

She had tried running away. He was close, too close. No one had ever dared getting that close to her. Then again, Remy didn't know anything about Rogue. If he had even known what her powers were, instead of trying to get near her, he would have run as far away from her as his legs would take him. Just like she was doing. Then all of a sudden she felt her leg hit something and before she knew it, her face was on the ground. She didn't know why, but she started to cry.

He rushed to her side in a heartbeat. He felt his heart pounding madly in his chest. He hoped to God that she hadn't hurt herself. He sat down next to where her body lay. At first he thought that she was rendered unconscious, but denied that thought when he saw tears streaming down her eyes. He grabbed her and placed her on his lap.

"Chere, Rogue, are yah 'lright?!" She opened up her teary-eyed eyes and just stared at him. He felt terrible. How he wished he could help her. He felt her pain and wished that he could place it upon himself.

She stared at him for a while. _What's he doin here?! Wow, he seems really worried. Ah wonder what he's so worried about. Wait a minute, we are both on the floor and he seems to be cradling my head. Is he worried about me?_

"What are yah doin here?!" Rogue asked in complete bewilderment. "Did yah follow me outta the club?!"

"Oui Chere. Ah taut that yah might be in some sorta trouble."

"Well ah'm not!"

"Yah aren't. Well then, yah sure fooled tis Cajun."

"Ah'm fine!" With that, Rogue attempted to stand only to prove Remy's point.

"Look, ah said, ah don' need any help." Rogue shoved Remy away from her and soon she was falling again. Her face was mere centimeters away from the sidewalk pavement. But in the nick of time, Remy repositioned himself and placed one of his hands behind Rogue's back and the other behind her head.

Rogue didn't know what to think. _Who does this guy think he is?! _

_He's the guy that just saved you from getting hurt even after you were such a bitch to him. _She heard one of the voices in her head respond.

Remy was just staring at Rogue trying to determine whether or not she was hurt. "Chere, are yah 'lright?"

"Umm...yeah, ah think ah am."

"Can yah stand?"

She tried standing, but to no avail. She wasn't able to support her own weight and stumbled, bringing them both down to the ground. She fell on top of him.

"Oh Gawd, ah didn' hurt yah did ah?" she asked genuinely worried that her super strength had hurt him.

"Non, Ah'm fine."

He looked at her and locked eyes with her instantly. He noticed she was staring at his eyes and thought that she must have been terrified of his eyes. Slowly, he reached into his pocket, took out his shades, and was reading to put them on when she said...

"No, wait."

"What is it Chere?"

"Why are yah puttin on yah're shades?"

"Chere, don' Remy's eyes scare yah?"

"No."

He noticed that she inched closer toward his face. She was staring deeply into his eyes. He felt his heart race. _Why was she making him feel this way?_

_Why am ah staring at him, he must think ah'm some kind of weirdo. _She placed one of her gloved hands on his face. The next words she spoke not only startled Remy, but herself as well.

"Ah think they're beautiful."


	3. Pet Names

**Pet Names**

_Did ah just say that?! _Rogue just couldn't believe it. She had just paid someone a compliment and not just anyone, but this cocky Cajun who probably thought he was God's gift to women.

Remy was completely startled. He had expected her to be frightened away by now. Instead, for the first time in his life, someone had paid him a compliment about his eyes. And what startled him the most is that this stubborn, but bella femme was the one who said it.

They stayed on the floor just looking at one another for what seemed like ages. Then finally Remy snapped out of it and a smile made its way up his lips. Then he started to laugh.

Rogue was awoken from her trance and was now flabbergasted. "Now, what in tar nation is so funny?!" she asked now obviously upset.

"Notin' Chere, it's jus no one's ever told Remy his eyes were beautiful."

Rogue was turning a slight pinkish shade. "Well, don' go thinkin anythin about it Swamp Rat!"

"Ah Chere, y' already givin Remy a pet name, how cute."

By now Rouge was a nice red shade.

Suddenly, she became self-conscious of herself and realized that she was on top of Remy. She quickly got up and dusted herself. But for some reason she just wished she could go back to lying on top of Remy. _What?! Did ah just think about gettin back on top of Remy?! Girl, pull it together!_

Remy was disappointed to see that Rogue had gotten up. He loved the way her warm body felt on top of him. Their bodies just fit, it was as if they were two puzzle pieces just made for one another. _Wat r' yah thinkin Remy. She just be another femme. _But deep down inside Remy knew he was lying to himself by thinking that she was just another femme. He felt this strong pull between them and knew that he would be an idiot to not respond to it.

"So Chere, Remy see tat you seem to feel better."

"Oh yeah, ah do. So ah guess we both bettah head on our ways." She was going to start walking away but then his soft, but masculine voice stopped her.

"Chere, wait."

She slowly turned around to look at him.

He was attempting to stand and realized that she actually had hurt him more than he was willing to let on. He was about to fall over when she was right by his side holding him up.

"So ah didn't hurt yah huh?" she said in such a sarcastic voice.

"Ah Chere, didn' know yah cared," Remy said, playing along with her, knowing it would only aggravate her more.

"Oh shut up." She then hoisted one of his arms over her shoulder and held his waist with her other hand. "So, where do yah live."

"Ah Chere, waist no time now do yah."

"Listen Swamp Rat, yah helped me out so ah'm just trying to repay the favor. Don't like to be in debt to anyone."

"Alrigh' Chere, alrigh'. Ah live down that way."

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road." With that they started off in the direction where Remy's home was located.


	4. The Swamp And River Rats

**The Swamp And River Rats**

"So, how much longah till we get there?" Rouge asked a little annoyed at how close Gambit was to her.

"Almost there Chere," Gambit replied. He was thrilled. _Rouge_ as she put it, was such an interesting woman. She wasn't like the other girls that he had met. Other girls gave into his charms the second he started flirting with them. This girl was playing hard to get.

Rouge didn't like the idea of Gambit just staring at her as if there was no tomorrow. "So, um what's yah're place like?" Rouge asked trying to stop the silence.

"Oh, notin real special Chere. Jus anoter ordinary home like any other. Same ol' same ol'."

"Oh, well that sounds nahce."

"Yeah, it is." Gambit wasn't even really paying attention to a word he was saying. He was too busy staring at Rogue. The longer he stared at her, the more beautiful she appeared to be. "So Chere, how is it dat you been carryin this poor Cajun 'round half the city and yah still ain't tired?"

"Oh, ah...ah work out a lot." Rogue didn't need Gambit finding out that she was a mutant. Although, since she had seen his eyes, she assumed that he was one too. But for all she knew, it was just a mere coincidence that she had met the most handsome man with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. _What?! Did ah just think that. Rogue, get it together girl. Oh great, now Ah'm talking like the Cajun._

There was something about this girl that made Gambit's heart skip a beat. She wasn't like any of the other girls that he had ever met. They jumped at the chance to be with him, and this one merely rolled her eyes at him. She actually seemed uninterested. But Gambit knew better than that. No girl could resist the _Ragin Cajun_. No one. Not even this belle femme helping him get home.

"So Chere, where yah from? From you're accent ah can tell yah from the South."

"Well, yeah ah am. From Mississippi to be more exact."

"Ah so ma Chere is a Mississippi River Rat."

"What did you just call meh?!"

He could tell he had angered her now. But being the Cajun he was, Remy just played it cool. "Chere, yah called me a Swamp Rat so why can't Remy call you a River Rat?"

He was right. She had called him a Swamp Rat. So he had just as much of a right to call her a River Rat. But still she didn't have to like it.

He had noticed she had quieted down since he made the "River Rat" comment. So, he finally got her where it hurt. The strange thing was that he felt, he felt...bad. Remy never regretted doing anything to a girl. He had been with one girl one night, and another the next. Never even saying goodbye. Now, he called a girl a "River Rat" and her silence hurt him? That was odd, even for Remy.

_Merde. Wat is tis girl doin to me?! Ah'm Remy Lebeau, ah never feel guilty for nothing. _

"So Chere, Remy noticed yah ain't talkin no more. It is somethin ah said?"

"No, it's mah fault. Ah'm sorry. Ah shouldn't have been such a jerk. Sorry Remy."

She had said his name. She had said _his name!_ For some reason she said it in such a sad yet sexy and seductive voice.

"So, Chere, yah finally decide call tis ol' Cajun by his name, non?"

"What?! Oh yeah, ah guess ah have. Well, ah did say ah was sorry."

"'Pology accepted Chere."

"Remy, ah don' mean to be rude or anythin, but Ah'm calling yah by yah're so

why are yah still callin meh _Chere_?"

"'Cuz yah are ma Chere." _What the hell. Did ah jus tell her that she's my dear?!_

"Ah, okay, so then what _Chere_ mean?"

Remy knew he couldn't lie to her. But he couldn't tell her the truth either. Lucky for him, they had just reached his home.

"Ah, home sweet home."

Rogue looked around to get a better view and realized that this home wasn't like any sweet little, cozy home. It was a mansion! It probably had 40 rooms and 20 bathrooms! Boy was this a sight to see!

"THAT'S YAH'RE HOME?!


	5. THAT'S YAH'RE HOME!

**THAT'S YAH'RE HOME?!**

"THAT'S YAH'RE HOME?!"

"Oui Chere."

"Remy, when yah told me that yah lived in a nice house, ah assumed you met a nice two story home."

"Wat, ma Chere doesn' like Remy's home?" he feigned a hurt look.

"NO! That's not what ah meant."

"Then wat did yah mean ma Chere?" Remy knew that Rogue was becoming agitated but really didn't care at the moment.

"Ah just meant that ah expected something less that a mansion!"

"Like a swamp Chere."

"Yeah. Ah mean NO!"

Remy chuckled to himself which earned him a death glare from Rogue. Of course,

Remy returned her glare with a flirty smile.

"Ah Cajun, come on. The sooner ah get yah to the front door, the faster ah can leave."


	6. Shocking Revelations

**Shocking Revelations**

The two made up to the front porch in ten minutes. _Who knew that walkin could actually be tiring?_ Thought Rogue as she made her way to the doorbell.

"Chere, so yah gonna be helpin me to ma room non?" he asked with the biggest grin on his face.

"Ah don' think so Swamp Rat."

"Ah we back to the pet names mon River Rat."

"Yah know what sugah, if yah don' stop that yah're gonna see someone foot up yah're a..."

"Ah Remy, ma boy, where yah been?"

"Ah, nowhere pere."

"Very well, and who might tis petit' be?"

"Oh her, this is Rog...." Remy was cut off by a loud squeal.

"Remy Chere, you be alright!" Gambit turned around and came face to face with Belladonna.

"Bella, what you be doin' here Chere?" Remy felt something strange when he called Bella "Chere."

"Remy, ah be worried 'bout my future husband."

The first thing that rang through Rogue's mind was, _What the fuck! Heh's gettin_ _married?! And to this white piece of trash. Why her? Wait a minute! Why do ah care who heh marries. Maybe cuz heh flirted meh even though he's engage! No, that's not it. Married guys have flirted with meh before. What the hell is heh doin to meh? _Rogue couldn't help but realize that the three other people in the room were now starin at her.

"Somethin wrong Chere?"

"Oh nothin Remy, ah just bettah get goin."

Remy couldn't help but notice the sudden anger in her voice. But that hadn't surprised him as much as the slight hurt he found in her voice. _Maybe she be mad tat Remy did' tell her he was gonna get married. Non, that's not it, that would have to mean that the femme was jealous. Maybe she is, non. Non, that's not it. _

"Yah sure Chere, ah mean it's pretty late Chere. It's not safe for a femme to be out so late."

_How dare heh! Ah'm no little girl! Ah can take care of myself! _Rogue wanted to scream her lungs out at him, but knew she couldn't for there were other people in the room.

"Yeah, Remy, ah really should."

"But Chere, yah must live far from here."

"Remy, Ah'm just going to Deauzebuz."

"Wat?! Chere, tat's all the way on the other side of the city!"

"Yeah, yah point bein."

"Chere, yah could get hurt getting back."

"No ah won't!" Rouge said defensively as she slowly approached Remy.

"Ma petit' ah tink wat da boy is tryin to say is that it is not safe for a young femme to be out alone in the middle of the night. You never be sure wat kinda creeps be out lurkin the streets."

_Yeah, like yah son! _As much as Rogue wanted to say this aloud, she knew it would be completely disrespectful to say in front of Remy's father and _fiance_. Which, by the way, did not look to happy with her future husband offering a complete and total hot stranger to stay at his house.

"Yah should stay here Chere."

"_What?!_"

"Yah know wat Remy, I agree. It isn't safe for your friend here to be all alone at night. Beside she helped you. Wat happened to you anyway?" Remy's father asked a little suspiciously.

"Nothin pere."

"Yah know what, as kind as yah're offer is, ah can't stay. Besides, ah really can take care of myself. Wouldn't yah agree with me Ms. Bella.

"What?!" Bella had been so busy examining Rogue, that her sudden question caught her off guard. "Oui, I agree wit the girl. If she was able to help you all the way here Remy Chere, then she can get herself back to her hotel in one piece," Bella said in a not to pleasant voice.

"There yah have it Remy and um..."

"Jean-Luc Lebeau at yah're service." Jean-Luc grabbed Rogue's right hand and kissed her gloved knuckles. Rogue blushed slightly.

"Yes, Mr. Lebeau, as sweet as yah're offer is, ah must decline. Now if none of yah mind, ah really must be on my way."

"Are yah sure Chere?" Remy asked again slightly worried at what could happen to her if someone grabbed her in the middle of the night.

"Yes, swamp rat! Ah mean REMY!"

Jean-Luc and Bella were a little startled by Rogue's name for Remy. Then Remy began to chuckle softly, followed by a slightly amused Jean-Luc and a not to happy Bella.

"Well Remy, we better get goin to bed to. We have to be up early tomorrow for the weddin plans," Bella said as she twirled one of her arms with Remy's.

"Well, thanks all. Good night Mr. Lebeau, Bella, Remy."

"Hold on Chere, I'll walk you to the door."

"That's ok..." But before Rogue could finish her sentence Remy grabbed her arm and led her to the front doors.

"Tanks for not sayin anyting to Bella or ma pere Chere."

"No need to thank me Cajun. Yah're lucky, that Bella gal seems like a really great girl. Unfortunately for her, she met yah. Oh well. Ah have to get goin now Swamp Rat. Latah."

Remy grabbed Rogue's gloved arm, kissed her gloved knuckles. Then slowly he inched toward Rogue's ear. He could hear her heart speed up. He smiled to himself. He loved the effect he had on her. Slowly and seductively he whispered, "Be seein yah around real soon Chere. G' night." Before Rogue could protest he rushed back into the mansion.

"Yah stupid Cajun! No yah won'. Argh!"

_Ah can't believe him! Who does heh think heh is?! ARGH! _Rogue was very frustrated. No one had ever dared get that close to her. Never. And now here is this guy who is going to get married and he is breaking personal boundary rules. Yes, Rogue was very angry indeed. With that, she took off to the skies, hoping that she would forget a certain Cajun. Little did she know that slowly the image of him kissing her would plaque her dreams and mind.


	7. The Most Wonderful Nightmare

**The Most Wonderful Nightmare**

She was sitting in one of the many booths the club contained. She watched in pure envy as every couple was out on the dance floor holding each other close and swaying to the music. A slow song started to play. Every male was whispering sweet nothings into the ears of their partners. She continued watching all of them, wishing she had someone special whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Of course, she knew that couldn't happen. So she just sat there and watched.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't notice the hand that was offered to her. _Someone had actually wanted to dance with her?!_ She couldn't believe it. Then again, none of them knew what she was truly capable of. But none of them had bothered to notice her. She was so shocked she didn't know what to do. The man's hand shot down and grabbed hers. He lightly lifted her from her seating position and began pulling her to the dance floor. His hands were strong but soft. Then suddenly, Christina Aguilera's _I Turn to You_ song came on. She just stood there looking quite baffled. The man chuckled softly. Slowly he grabbed her arms and placed them around his neck. He then placed his own arms around her waist. He then began dancing with her.

Her mind was screaming, it was telling her to run. She wanted to. She didn't know what had possessed her to stay. But she did. Something about him made her forget all her troubles. They way he held her firmly against his him. She found herself moving her head to his chest and laying it there. She felt his hands snake tighter around her petite waist. She closed her eyes and let him lead her around the dance floor.

As the song was ending, the two slowly pulled apart. She looked up and saw the most beautiful eyes ever. She was so taken aback by their beauty. She found he was staring into her eyes as well. Both their eyes met. She blushed furiously. As the last words of the song were playing she found her face inching towards his. He soon understood and his face began inching down to hers. Their lips met. They felt such passion race through them. He pulled her up slightly and she pulled him closer to her. They intensified their kiss. He began kissing her bottom lip. Then her upper lip. He licked them both and tugged on them tenderly. She felt the heat rising up in her. She purred at his gentle touch. He licked her lips, asking her to allow him access. She obliged and parted her lips. She felt his tuck in her mouth moving all around. Then his tongue met hers and they had an all out war. After much time passed they both came up for air. Both were panting furiously.

The man looked down at her, smirked, and then said, "Chere, yah sure one 'ell of a s kisser!"

"Oh shut up and kiss me again!"

His head moved down to hers again and his lips were met with sweet soft ones. He gently picked her up and began moving to the nearest corner of the club. There he pinned her up against the wall and began kissing her neck while she grabbed at his back furiously with her nails. She wrapped her legs around his waist. His expert hands sliding up and down her sides. The heat rose in both their bodies.

"OH REMY!!!"

Rogue jolted up from her bed screaming. Sweat had formed at her forehead. She was shaking.

"OH MAH GAWD, REMY?!

Somewhere across town, a man with unruly auburn hair and devilish eyes was abruptly awoken from his slumber. His partner awoke at once.

"Remy Chere, wat's wrong?"

"Notin' Bella. Remy jus cudda sworn he heard someone call out his name. Go back to bed Chere. It was notin.'"

As Bella was getting herself ready to go back to bed, she noticed Remy reached into the closet and pulled out a trench coat.

"Chere, where y' goin out so late?" Bella asked, her voice sounded worried.

"No where Chere, Remy jus be goin out for a little walk. He be back in a few minutes, k?"

"'lright Chere. Ah love y'. "

"'lright, now go back to bed Bella."

With that, Remy left a very concerned Bella in his room. _Why didn' he tell me he loves me back like he always does?!_


	8. A Stroll To The Park

**A Stroll To The Park**

Hey, a want to say thanks to those of you who have reviewed!!! I wrote this up last night. I know it's a little short, but don't worry I'm writing up another chapter real soon. Trust me, it won't take me as long to update this next one! Thanks, continue r/r!

Rogue grabbed her coat and rushed out the door, not bothering to change from her revealing attire. She was still in her short black night gown that went just above her chest and just below her waist. It didn't leave much to the imagination.

She was startled and surprised. She didn't understand why she would have a dream of a man. Not just any man though. That arrogant, cocky, good for nothing CAJUN! Him, of all people she had a dream of him. Not just any dream though, no, she had to have a sexual dream about him. What scared Rogue the most though was the fact that deep down she knew she didn't want to wake up. She wanted to see where the dream would take her. _Why though, why should ah care. Heh already has some blonde bimbo. Heh was just toying with meh anyway. Still it was nice to feel the way heh made meh feel, even if it was…WAIT A MINUTE. What am ah saying. Ah didn't actually enjoy my dream. NOOO! It was more of a nightmare anyway. That's right, if anything ah just liked the thought of being intimate with someone. Not because it was with him. No, that definitely wasn't it. ARGHHH!_

Rogue was just walking not realizing where she was going. Subconsciously though, her feet led her to the park nearest her hotel. She didn't know why, but long walks at night in the park always seemed to soothe her. When she reached a wooden bench she sat down. She figured it must have been 2:00 A.M. Not that anyone could tell. There were still men drinking beer like no tomorrow, others were passed out near the gutters, some were flirting with the whores. Ah, yes, New Orleans, the city that never sleeps.

Rogue was tired. She hadn't slept much in the past months. The memories of others always plaguing her dreams. Just recently, they were going away. It wasn't the memories of others Rogue feared tonight though. No, she feared what her dreams might lead her to do. Rogue hated not being in control and her dreams were always a place where her mind could run wild and make up the ugliest nightmares or the most beautiful dreams. She was still contemplating on which her recent dream of Remy was. Although she would never admit that the mere thought of the dream brought a smile to her face, she knew she couldn't deny the fact that she had liked the dream. Despite the fact that the Cajun was a liar, untrustworthy, and about to get married, he wasn't such a bad guy. With that last thought. Rogue felt her eyelids dropping. She did everything in her power to keep her eyes open, but the silence and darkness were overwhelming her and soon claimed her as their own. Rogue could have sworn that the last thing she saw before she fell into a deep slumber were the fiery red eyes of a certain Cajun she was starting to get to know all to well.

Next Chapter...A certain Cajun we all know and love is going to come across a very tired and very asleep Rogue. What will come of this next meeting?! Tune in to find out. Hah, I feel like I'm talking about a TV show. Well, read the next chapter to find out. Coming soon...


	9. The Irony Of It All

**The Irony Of It All**

Thanks to all who reviewed:

I thought that maybe I should start personalizing my messages to my reviewers. I have gone back and gotten every name of every person who has reviewed this story, including the first version I did of it. I am listing all my messages in order by who reviewed first. If you have reviewed more than once than I will respond to your latest review.

**BlessedBeauty**- I am so glad that this is one of the best stories you have ever read. Thank you for the compliment. It's readers like you that make it worth writing stories like this! smiles

**untouchable Goth**- I'm glad you like the story so far. Thanks for reviewing!

**Anime addicted**- Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you like the story!

**Ms.Rogue LeBeau**- Thanks for the generous advice and the really nice review!

**Sky**- Although you were not intending on being helpful when reviewing I thank you anyway because if it hadn't been for you I really wouldn't have seen just how fucked up my chapters were and wouldn't have fixed them. So thanks!

**RoguesHeart**- Thanks for the review. I'm glad you think the story is fantastic and thanks for letting me know about the screwed up chapters. That has been fixed!

**Lady Cajun**- Thanks for reviewing. I appreciate your nice comments. Glad you love the story!

**Quing**- No I agree. Not a bad nightmare at all. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**thegambit23**- I'm glad you think my story is pretty good. I checked out your stories and liked them too. Thanks for reviewing!

**Aprilangel413**- I have every intention of continuing this story and thanks a million for reviewing!

**Sweety8587**- I wish I had a dream like that too. LOL. It sure would be nice. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**ME**- Thanks for forgiving for the short chapter! Hope you review soon!

**fudje**- I agree I could have done the last chapters in 1 single chapter. But I like short chapters cuz then when people see them they don't get overwhelmed by lots and lots of writing. LOL. Thanks for the review!

**Allimba**- I'm really glad you think this story is really good. I will update soon and thanks for the review!

**willaj**- Glad you love this story! I will update soon and thanks for reviewing!

**Raistlins Lover**- Thanks, I'm glad you think my story is good too!

**Dannonspring**- Ahh, thanks! I'm glad you think I should have more reviews. I can't kill the blonde bimbo off just yet cuz I need her for a little while. I might though. For you, here's wishful thinking. LOL. Review the next chapter and thanks again!

**LittleRogueDemon**- I'm glad you like this story! It took me a while before I started writing. Thanks for the review!

**bant**- Thanks for the kind words! Glad that you couldn't wait for this chapter and that you love how it's written and everything. LOL. Review the next chapter too please!

If I forgot **anyone** I am truly sorry!!! Hopefully I didn't though. Once again, thanks a million for reviewing my story and putting up with how long it takes me to update!!! I plan to personalize all my reviews from now on. I hope to see reviews for you all in the future! Now on to the story...

He had been having a great dream. He was in a night club. He was flirting with every beautiful woman in sight. Then suddenly out of the corner of his eye someone caught his attention. He couldn't really see her face, but by the looks of her body he could tell she was drop dead gorgeous. As he was walking toward her she got up and headed out the back door. For some unknown reason he followed her, feeling his heart calling out to her. When he reached the back door he opened it and headed into the alleyway. He saw her silhouette near the end of the alley. He began walking closer to her. She was still a bit of a blur to him, but as he drew closer she began to look familiar. He could see she was tall, only about two inches shorter than him. Her body took the shape of an hour glass. Her outfit consisted of a black dress that was tight and didn't leave much to the imagination. Her hair was a bit of an auburn color, but there was something peculiar about her hair that he couldn't quite point out. Just as her face got clearer and her identity was about to be revealed he heard someone scream at the top of their lungs, "REMY?!" He woke up immediately to find himself in his bed lying next to Bella. Not too long after that he grabbed his trench coat and headed out.

His outing led him to the park. Why, he wasn't exactly sure. He never particularly liked the park. Too many people. But tonight he felt some odd pull leading him somewhere, and that's how he found himself in the park. As he took in his surroundings he asked himself _Wat Remy be doin here? I don' like da park._

Then he saw her, the girl from his dreams. She was sitting on one of the park's benches. The moon was right behind her and its light was hitting her petite body. She looked so angelic. As he came closer he could see she was sleeping. Oddly though, he didn't find the "sleeping" part disturbing. He lived in New Orleans, there were always people scattered asleep throughout the city streets. What he did find odd was that she would be asleep in such a place. He had lived in New Orleans most his life and knew it could be a dangerous environment for a young woman to be caught in.

Suddenly he felt drawn to her just like in his dream. She looked so peaceful. He just wanted to watch her from afar. He felt like he didn't deserve to bask in her presence. _Where dat come from? Usually it be Remy who tinks dat girls should be honored to be in Remy's presence. _This strange beauty was having an odd affect on Remy. He wasn't sure what to feel. This girl brought out something in him he had never felt or experienced before. He yearned to just walk up to her and hold her in his arms, to kiss her, to make lo…. "Wat is wrong wit y' Lebeau?! Wat r y' tinkin?! You be engaged to a bella femme." _Not as bella as the one in front of me. _Now Remy was truly scared, never did he refer to himself in the first person unless he was completely seriously about what he was talking about. Worse though, he thought it. In his head he could be truthful with himself and in truth, whether he liked it or not, this girl was doing something to him. Something about her made him want to change. Be a better person for himself, but mostly for…_her_.

The next thing Remy knew, he found himself standing before his mystery woman. He was completely taken aback. The woman who he had dreamt about, this woman who had brought forth foreign emotions in him, this woman who made him want to change was none other than the girl who he had run into at the club. The one who had looked so sad and in need of help. The one with a flawless figure, sassy mouth, and "don't give a damn" attitude. "Rogue" was the name she called herself by. How could he forget, it was a unique name that fit her perfectly.

His thoughts then traveled back to his dream. _Her hair was a bit of an auburn color, but there was something peculiar about her hair that he couldn't quite point out._. Her hair. What he found peculiar was the snow white hair, in front of the rich auburn hair, framing the front of her face. How could he not have remembered. And that body, surely he could not have forgotten that body. Although Bella was beautiful and had a perfect body, Rogue's form not only made her look irresistible but intimidating. The way she walked, you could tell she held herself in high regard. The only thing that betrayed her sass and kick ass spirit were her eyes. They held such sorrow. From the moment he laid eyes on her, her eyes that shamed even the most beautiful emeralds, he wanted to comfort her. Her eyes not only held sadness, but despair and a hint of hurt. Although he didn't understand why anyone would ever want to hurt his Rogue. _Remy's Rogue. Since when is Rogue Remy's?_

Oh how he wished he could look at her stunning green eyes. He could stare at them for days. Perhaps it would be better if she just stayed asleep though. After all, she hadn't been to happy with him on their last departure. One thing was for sure, he had kept his promise. He told her he would see her real soon and he did. In fact she had only left him at his mansion a few hours ago. Again the same thought ran through his mind. _It isn' safe for ma Chere to be out here by herself. Wat is she doing out here anyway?_ He lifted her gently so as not to wake her up and held her in his arms. She stirred slightly and then he thought she might wake up. She readjusted herself in his arms and snuggled into his chest instead. His lips curved up and his ever present smirk was in place. As he started walking along to get Rogue somewhere safe and away from the park, luck would have it that a man Remy loathed more than anyone in the world would show up.

"Well, well Remy wat do we have here?"

Remy's smirk never left his face as he turned around at the irony of this night, of it all. "Bonjour Julien."

**Wow, I am so sorry if this chapter totally sux ass! I kinda didn't know where to go from my last chapter. Was having a little writer's block. Hope you liked this chapter anyway. Sorry if you didn't. Review either way please. All reviews are welcome. So if you have any suggestions on how I should make the next chapter then write them in your reviews! I already have an idea of what I might do, but suggestions are also very much welcomed. LOL. I'll get working on the next chapter right away.**


	10. Feelings That Aren't There

**Feelings That Aren't There**

Told you guys I would update soon! LOL.

**Sweety8587****- **Yes, darn Julien! He ruined the moment. That was the point though. LOL. I'm not sure whether this will be Julien's last appearance or if he will have a big role in this story. But trust me, you'll find out soon, that I promise.

**fudje****- **Yeah, Remy is in deep shit now. Thanks, I'm glad you thought it was a nice update. I agree, this chapter was a bit short. And I'm starting to see where you're getting at with your reviews. So the next chapter will be longer, I promise. Hopefully either twice or three times as long as my regular chapters. Thanks for inspiring me to do so!

**Dannonspring****- **Again, thanks for your sweet words. You really are too kind! Your reviews have not disappointed me. I will look forward to reading some more in the future. Oh and thanks for being a faithful fan!

**bant- **Whew! I'm glad you didn't think that this last chapter sucked ass! Glad you think it's good and that you can't wait for the next chapter, too. Don't worry I'm gonna try to update my future chapters a lot sooner than I have these last ones. It's good to know that it's better to wait for me to update than to be hit in the face with a wet kipper. LOL. Keep reviewing!

**Aprilangel413-** Glad to hear you didn't think it sucked ass either! Also, glad you still love it. Keep reviewing!

**thegambit23****-** I think it's getting good too! I will update and I'm tired too. LOL. Keep reviewing!

**Thanks for the reviews and watch out for my next chapter! Review that one too please!**

Last chapter:

"_Well, well Remy wat do we have here?" _

_Remy's smirk never left his face as he turned around at the irony of this night, of it all. "Bonjour Julien." _

And now on with the story...

"Now Remy, wat y' be doin here?" Julien asked. He was wearing blue jeans and a trench coat over his wife beater.

"Stealin Remy's look Julien? Couldn' tink up one of y' own?" Remy asked, his smirk never leaving. Julien didn't reply though, his attention was elsewhere. Remy followed Julien's gaze to Rogue. Julien let out a low whistle. Remy's grip on Rogue tightened some.

"Ah, now I see." Julien said in a careless voice. He didn't look too happy to see Remy with another woman though. He always suspected that Remy was cheating on his sister and occasionally saw him flirting with other women. But this was the last straw. His eyes were mad with fury. He couldn't believe Remy would be flaunting another woman around when his sister was probably in bed waiting for him. It didn't help the fact that he hated Remy more than anything and thought his sister deserved better.

He hated Remy, but he couldn't help but admire the creature in his arms. She was beautiful. Her coat was open revealing her skimpy nightgown. The moon behind her illuminated her pale skin and brought out her perfect features. She stirred a bit in his arms and he got a glimpse of her face. He could have sworn it was the face of an angel. He walked toward Remy in slow strides.

"Well I can see why y' would wan' to hide her Remy. Bella would be mad wit jealousy."

Remy didn't like the way Julien was looking at Rogue. Julien's eyes roamed her body and Remy's empathy picked up his lust for her. Up until now Remy hadn't noticed Rogue's barely there attire. It was black, form fitting, and showed off most of her great figure. One of the straps on her nightgown was hanging loosely on her right shoulder barely covering her chest. He was tempted to peek but resisted his urge and turned his attention back to Julien. He could tell that he was also trying to sneak a peek at Rogue.

"Julien wat do y' want?"

"Jus to know wat y' be doin here at the park wit a girl while my sister is waitin for y'?"

Remy knew that Julien was already suspicious of him and that he probably thought Remy was having fling after fling. Little did Julien know that although he had many chances to cheat on Bella he had been nothing but loyal to her. Remy was not one to cheat on anyone when he was with them. Sure, Bella was the only person he had ever been in a "relationship" with but he would never cheat on her. Still, the woman in his arms made him consider it. He had to be careful with his words or Julien would run back to Bella and claim he was having an affair.

"Found her on dat bench der," he motioned to the bench. "I taut dat maybe it wouldn' be safe to leave her der where anyone could do somethin to her." Never once did Remy stutter and no person could believe he was lying.

Julien knew better than to trust Remy. He knew there was more to this story but decided he was in a generous mood (he had got laid not too long ago by his sister's blond bimbo friend). " 'lright LeBeau. I tink it's time you go home. Hand over de girl and I'll take her home." Although Julien didn't smile, Remy could see the smirk in his eyes at his cliché comment.

"Don' tink so Julien. Remy found da femme. Remy'll take her home."

"How would y' know where she lives if y' don' know her?" Julien asked, now letting his anger show.

"Remy don' but he was jus gonna take her to a hotel and drop her off."

"Right LeBeau, y' gonna take her to some hotel and jus leave her der. Right after y' join her in a little fun, then y' leave like y' do wit every other girl y' wit." Julien was now shouting.

Rogue began to stir in Remy's arms, but he was too preoccupied with Julien to even notice. Rogue's eyes then shot open and she heard two men shouting.

"Merde Julien, how many times do Remy got to tell y' he hasn' cheated on Bella!"

"As many times as y' wan' LeBeau, I know y' 'ave cheated on ma sister!"

Rogue eyes were groggy and she still felt slightly tired but she wanted to tell the men to shut up and let her go back to bed. "Can a gal get some sleep?" Suddenly Rogue realized she wasn't in her room anymore and her body shot upright. Someone was holding onto her. She saw a man with brown hair and brown eyes standing right before her. She rubbed her eyes to get a better look at him. He stood tall, 6'2" she thought. He had this handsome look about him and this gleam in his eyes. Something about him made Rogue feel slightly unsafe. She felt as if she couldn't trust him. Suddenly the man spoke up.

"Ah, ma bella, are y' 'lright?"

"Who are yah and where am ah?"

"Ah, but where are ma manner. I am Julien Boudreaux . And y' are?"

Rogue gave him a funny look. She then signed and replied, "Rogue."

"Rogue…hmmm…I like it."

_Great. Ah'm so glad yah gave meh yah're approval. Pft. Who does this gah think heh is?! _

"Well Rogue, y' are a very beautiful woman. I can see why Remy took such an interest in y'."

"What are yah talking abo…?" Just then Rogue realized where she was and saw that she was no longer on the bench. She was in someone's arms. _Oh mah gawd! Please don't let it beh him. Not him. Not him. _She turned her head slowly to the person carrying her and as luck would have it, that man was Remy.

"Ahhhhh," she screamed as she pushed herself off of Remy and landed straight on her ass. Within a second both men were at her side.

"Chere, y' 'lright?"

"Rogue y' okay?"

"Ah'm fine. Really." She saw both men inching closer to her. Rogue felt a small cool breeze pass her. _That's strange. Usually ah don't feel things lahke breezes. WAIT A MINUTE! Ah'm still in mah nightgown! _She quickly got herself off the ground and backed away from the two men. Both of which looked a little startled by her sudden action.

"Umm…will yah look at the time, ah should probably beh headin home right now." As Rogue said this she began to walk away.

"Chere wait!" Remy came up to Rogue. She turned around and saw that the Julien fellow was also heading her way. _This isn't good. It isn't safe for them to beh around meh with so little on. Gal get yahself outta here and fast! _Rogue looked at Remy and knew instantly that she wasn't going to be able to rid herself of him anytime soon. _Alright, fine. If ah can't get rid of the Swamp Rat than ah'll just get rid of his little friend first. _

"Chere let Remy walk y' home."

"That isn't necessary Swamp Rat."

Ah, Rogue was back. Attitude and all.

"Rogue if y' don' wish for LeBeau to take y' home, then let me have the pleasure of making sure y' get home safe and sound," Julien said in a calm and sugar-coated voice.

His voice sent chills down Rogue's spine. It wasn't that she thought he was kind and seductive but she felt like she couldn't trust him. Something about his voice was off. Fake, even. When Remy asked Rogue if he could walk her home though, she could hear his concern for her safety and nothing but sincerity. _His voice. It's so calming, a beautiful Cajun voice. HOLD IT! Stop thinking about the Swamp Rat!!! _

"Julien, was it, ah'll be fahne. Ah'm a big girl who can take care of herself," Rogue said in a harsher tone than she intended to. "Ah mean, it's sweet and all but ah would rather just walk home bah mahself if yah don' mind," she said this time in a fake sweet voice.

Although he didn't believe Rogue would be walking home alone he replied "'lright Rogue. It was a pleasure to meet y'. I hope we run into each other again." With that said, Julien gave her a mock bow, turned around, and walked away.

_Whew. One down, one tah go. Okay, it'll be a little harder to get rid of Remy but ah'm sure ah can handle him. Hmm…wait wrong choice of words!!! _

By now Remy had a worried expression on his face. _Remy don' like how Julien was looking at ma Chere. She seemed scared by him. Remy can' believe he would ask to walk her home! At least she set him straight. Now to convince her to let me walk her home. Maybe it be time for Remy to use his Cajun charm. _Remy then let his walls down and all his empathy roam. He picked up Rogue's feelings of confusion and aggravation.

He came up behind her and asked in a husky and seductive voice, "Chere y' 'lright? Y' seem a little confused."

Remy was so close to Rogue she could feel his warm breath on her neck. _Heh's too close to mah skin. If ah'm not careful heh'll end up in a coma on the floor. Say something, make him go away! _"Ah'm fahne ah just need to get to the hotel." _Which way was the hotel again. Arghhh! This night could not get any worse. _(And being the cliché person I am, the night will get worse.)

Not a minute later did it start raining. _Hah! Of course this would happen. Just mah luck. It's rainin, ah'm lost in a park, and the only person who can help meh find mah way is that STUPID SWAMP RAT!!! _

"Chere, let Remy take y' home before y' catch a cold."

_Hah! Meh catch a cold, very unlikely. But ah do need to get back before the rain washes meh up. __Oh boy, ah know ah'm gonna regret this but ah need to get home and him away from mah skin. **Right, those are like the only reasons why you like want him to walk you to your hotel. **Ahh, shut up Kitty! **Fine, sheesh. Just like pointing out like the obvious Rogue.**_

Remy noticed Rogue's frustration grow. She seemed oddly quiet. He was about to reach out to touch her shoulder when Rogue suddenly snapped out of her trance.

"Alright Remy yah can walk meh home," Rogue said in a defeated tone.

"Very well Chere, where we be headin?"

"Oh, we're heading to the Cajun Plaza."

"Remy know where dat be, let's get goin." Just as Remy said this the rain started pouring harder.

"Um, Remy yah didn't happen tah have brought a car did yah?"

He could tell that Rogue didn't want to be out in the rain any longer than she had to be. Of course he had walked to the park too. He hadn't brought a car, but he could always get one. His eyes quickly roamed the park and then he spotted just what he was looking for.

"Oui Chere, Remy brought his baby."

"Really, and where would this babah of yahrs beh?"

"Right over der Chere," he said as he pointed to a black, shiny, and new looking Harley. It was quite a sight.

Rogue didn't feel very comfortable with the thought of having to ride behind Remy on a motorcycle wearing what she was wearing. But then again, she didn't want to have to walk home either. Rogue just shook her head and started heading for the bike. Remy followed her.

Rogue got to the bike first and tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Remy to get there. When Remy got there he had this puzzled look on his face. "Well Swamp Rat, ah don't plan on waitin heah forevah. Get yah keys out and let's go."

"Well Chere, der be a problem."

"Really, and what might this problem beh?" Rogue was starting to get really mad.

"Well y' see Chere, Remy can't find his keys."

"WHAT?! Are yah serious?!"

"But dat only be a minor problem Chere. Luckily Remy know how to hotwire a bike." With that Remy started tweaking the wires and in minutes the bike was on.

Rogue was too tired and aggravated to question just how he knew how to hotwire a bike. Once Remy hopped onto it though, she began having second thoughts.

"Wat's wrong Chere?"

"Remy, ah'm wearing a nightgown ah can't just ride right behind yah."

Remy seemed to contemplate this and then a smirk revealed itself. "Well Chere y' can always ride on Remy's lap."

"Ah don't think so Swamp Rat."

"Fine Chere, if y' don' wanna to do dat den get on de back of de bike or we can walk."

He had got her. "Fahne, ah'll ride on yahr lap. And get that smirk off yahr face." Rogue then carefully seated herself on Remy's lap, making sure none of her exposed skin was touching his. It was then she realized that he wasn't wearing much more than her and blushed furiously.

Remy caught sight of Rogue's blush and her gaze. "So Chere, y' like wat y' see?" He said with that ever present grin on his face.

"NO!!! Just drive Cajun."

"'Lright Chere hold on tight." Then Remy revved the bike and took off.

Rogue was caught completely off guard and began holding onto Remy's waist for dear life. "Remy yah idiot! Slow down before yah get us both killed!"

"Ah Chere, didn' know y' cared. Don' worry none. Trust me."

Rogue having heard Remy speak in first person began to loosen up a bit and let herself relax into Remy's body.

They reached the hotel in record time, much to the dismay of both. As the bike stopped Rogue jumped off Remy. He slid off the bike as well.

"Well Remy this is mah stop. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem Chere. Anytime." He found himself mesmerized by her eyes and ever so slowly started inching his lips to hers.

Rogue didn't know what to do. Every part of her body was telling her to run, get away. But there was a tiny part of her that felt compelled to let Remy kiss her. _No, ah have to leave! Ah can't let him kiss meh or heh'll get hurt. Think of something quick. _

Remy's nose was a mere centimeter away from Rogue's.

"Remy," Rogue said in a low, husky voice that made Remy want to kiss her even more.

"Oui Chere."

"Shouldn't yah beh getting back to Bella," Rogue said in a deadly whisper, almost hoping he wouldn't hear her.

That's all it took to wake Remy up from his little spell. He suddenly backed away from Rogue and could have sworn he felt longing coming off of her. _Remy pull it together. She's right, y' need to get back to Bella before she starts worryin._

"Y' right Chere. Remy best be heading back." With that Remy tipped an imaginary hat, hopped on the bike, and sped away.

A part of Rogue was screaming at her, telling her to tell him to come back. But the logical part of her told her this was all for the best. "Gawd girl, get ovah yahrself it's not as if yah like him." But Rogue felt something pulling at her heart, pleading with her to listen to it. _**Oh Rogue, would you just like listen to your heart for once!** Shut up Kitty, yah don't know anything! **She's right Rogue. **Jean, yah don't know what yah're talking about. Ah can't even stand the guy! **Rogue, stop lying to yourself. Why don't you just admit it. You're falling for him. **JEAN JUST SHUT UP!!! _After her outburst Kitty and Jean's psyches stayed silent.

"Those two don't know what they're talkin about. They have no idea what ah have to go through. As Rogue said this she headed into the hotel. Had anyone passed by her they would never have guessed that the water sliding down her face were her tears mixing with the rain.

In the shadows the steps of a man walking away from the hotel could be heard.

Ahhh, that was so sad. And who was that man?!. Well, what did you think. I definitely made this chapter longer than the other ones. Review if you liked, review if you hated, just review! LOL. Next chapter: we see what was going through Remy's mind as he drove home. Then we see the blonde bimbo in action! We also learn more about the mystery man who was lurking in the shadows. R&R!


	11. A Dark Figure In The Night

**A Dark Figure In The Night**

**Sweety8587****-** Yes, yes. It is very disappointing that Rogue didn't kiss Remy. Too bad. But then again he would have found out that Rogue was a mutant and then she would have absorbed him. Still, that would have made one hell of a kiss. Hopefully they will kiss soon. Thanks and keep reviewing!

**willaj-** Actually I have no idea who it is. coughyeahrightcough. I might not reveal his identity just yet. Still kind of trying to figure out who it is myself. So I might give very general information about this person in this chapter. Might not. Just read to find out. I'm glad you found in to be an awesome chapter. Thanks for the awesome review!!! Keep reviewing!

**wildcardrose- **Hey thanks for reviewing. I'm really glad you think this story ROX! It means a lot coming from you. I personally love your story The Joker and The Queen. Update that story soon by the way! Anyone who hasn't read it really should. It's a great ROMY fic. Lol. Keep reviewing future chapters of mine please!

**Aprilangel413-** Yeah I know. Who knew I had it in me to update so quickly. LOL. I did it though because I felt bad for waiting so long in the last chapters before updating. So I figured my readers deserved to get these last chapters a lot quicker. Glad you loved it! Thanks for the review and keep reviewing my up-coming chapters!

**Miss Ginny-** Hmmm. You bring up a very good point. I'm not sure yet whether or not my readers will be seeing much of the X-Men. I suppose if enough people ask me to put them in I will. Don't worry though, I respect Jean's character. I won't do any major bashing, if any at all. Thanks for reviewing. Glad you LOVED this story. LOL. Keep reviewing!

**Allimba-** It's good to see that you loved the last chapter and that it was very nice. Thanks for reviewing and continue to do so!

**enchantedlight****-** Glad to see you thought the last chapter was great and I hope that you don't feel it took me to look to update. If so, I'm sorry. Thanks and keep reviewing!

**Dannonspring**- Thanks for reviewing. I'm not sure when I'm gonna break them up, if it all. No, I'm just playing. They are gonna break up sometime in this story, that's for sure. One thing's also for sure, Bella is not gonna be to happy about it at all! I hate Remy and Bella together too. It just adds to the angst of the situation. LOL. Like I told Miss Ginny, I'm not exactly sure if the X-Men are gonna play a bit role in this story or not. But I suppose since the both of you want them in here I can consider it. It sounds like a good idea, plus I love the idea of Wolverine playing the overprotective father figure. So we'll see, only time will tell (wow, that was corny). Trust me though, I am taking your suggestions very seriously and putting them into a lot of consideration. It is sad that they didn't kiss and that Rogue was crying. I figured even the ice queen/untouchable (whatever) should get to cry once in a while. I would have too if Remy was about to kiss me and I pushed him away. LOL. They are the absolute perfect couple, or as perfect as a couple can be in the fictional and real world. As I've said before. I absolutely loved your stories. Keep updating them. Thanks for the review (this response is a lot longer than I thought it would be, wow look it's like a paragraph long) and keep reviewing. By the way, thanks for making my story the Story of the Chapter. That was sweet!

**LittleIrishRogue****-** Awesome! Love that you're really starting to get into this fic. Hope you like the next chapter as much. Thanks for the review and keep reviewing!

**RogueDragon5****-** Good to know you like it so far. And yes, I'm happy to be a supporter of _Rogue Slavery and much much more_. It is sad but hey, you do got me. Thanks for updating!!! Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to read and review in the near future!

**Thanks for reviewing people. Such sweet words from you all. Love it. Makes me want to write more. So keep the reviews coming. LOL. Wow, does anybody else find it weird how I put an exclamation point after words that have anything to do with reviewing? I just love exclamation points though, they add to my drama. J/K. I apologize if you feel that I took forever with updating, or made any of you wait with anticipation, but you know how things get during the holidays. With that in mind, hope you all are having a joyous holiday season!**

**I have to give a shout-out to ****Dannonspring****! Hey chica! If you like the Teen Titans and Robin/Raven fics then you should really check out her stories _CindeRaven _and _Dear Diary_. I really like them and I hope those of you who check them out do too!**

**One more shout out to ****wildcardrose****! If you haven't already you must check out her story _The Joker and The Queen_**. **That was one of the stories I've read that inspired me to start my story. Her fic absolutely ROX! It's a ROMY fic and I LOVE IT. If you do check it out, nag her about updating. LOL. It's really a great story though. So do update soon wildcardrose!**

**Also, check out _Rogue Slavery and much much more_. It's a cool fic and I think some of you guys might like it! **

**Last chapter:**

_A part of Rogue was screaming at her, telling her to tell him to come back. But the logical part of her told her this was all for the best. "Gawd girl, get ovah yahrself it's not as if yah like him." But Rogue felt something pulling at her heart, pleading with her to listen to it. **Oh Rogue, would you just like listen to your heart for once!** Shut up Kitty, yah don't know anything! **She's right Rogue. **Jean, yah don't know what yah're talking about. Ah can't even stand the guy! **Rogue, stop lying to yourself. Why don't you just admit it. You're falling for him. **JEAN JUST SHUT UP!!! After her outburst Kitty and Jean's psyches stayed silent. _

"_Those two don't know what they're talkin about. They have no idea what ah have to go through. As Rogue said this she headed into the hotel. Had anyone passed by her they would never have guessed that the water sliding down her face were her tears mixing with the rain. _

_In the shadows the steps of a man walking away from the hotel could be heard._

And now on with the story...

Remy was speeding down the road on his bike (stolen bike, in case you forgot). He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had almost kissed Rogue! Had she not stopped him, they might have been up in her hotel room instead of him racing to get home to Bella. More surprising to Remy though was the fact that she had indirectly resisted him. She never said she didn't want him to kiss her, but she couldn't have made it any clearer when she brought Bella into the picture. Which brought him to a whole new problem. As soon as he got home there was no doubt that Bella would start questioning his whereabouts. Of course Remy would just lie through his teeth, but what if Julien decided to mention to his sister of Remy's little rendezvous to the park where he was caught with Rogue in his arms.

Remy just couldn't believe it. Had Rogue not stopped him, he would have cheated on Bella. He had been with girls but had never actually had sex with them. He basically did everything else though. In Remy's book, it wasn't considered cheating unless he slept with the girl. So far he hadn't done that. But he knew for a fact that he would have with Rogue had she not brought up Bella.

_Tis not be Remy's night. Argh. Bella's gonna be pissed. Merde! Remy needs to get home now. _

"Argh! Where is Remy?!" Bella said to herself as she paced their room back and forth. Remy had been gone for over three hours now. It was four o' clock. "I tout dat he said he was jus goin out for a walk!"

Bella was not known for being a patient woman. She was never denied anything. Known as the Princess of the Assassins Guild, Bella was used to getting what she wanted. At the moment, there was nothing Bella wanted to do more than strangle Remy.

"I can' believe he isn' home yet! Where could he be?" Bella hated it when Remy left in the middle of the night and got home at any hour. It's not that she didn't trust him, she just didn't trust the women that would throw themselves at Remy (boy Bella, come out of denial or get a clue!). And being the gentleman that Remy was, he always listened to what they had to say. She hated it, it infuriated her and made her a jealous bitch as her friends had put it. She didn't care though, she wanted everyone to know that Remy was hers and that no one would take him away from her. Ever!

_Remy is not going to be a happy homme when he gets back!_

Bella continued to pace the room. As every minute passed by, her anger grew. Just as she was about to storm out of the room and head home, she heard the doorknob turn and watched as Remy entered the room. He looked tired and wet.

"Remy, where have y' been?!"

"Remy tol' y' Bella, he went out for a walk."

"Since when does it take three hours to walk?!"

"Bella, Remy needed to clear his head." Remy started walking toward the bed. "Come on Bella, we can talk 'bout dis in da mornin. Let's jus go to bed."

"Oh no Remy. I want an explanation. Where have y' been?!" Bella began walking toward him and stopped mere inches from his body. Suddenly something strong hit Bella's nose. "Remy why do y' smell like vanilla and cherries?!?!?!"

Remy took a quick whiff of himself and realized that Bella was right. _Merde. Dis mus be Rogue's perfume. Mmmm. She smells good. NON!!! Bella be right dere. Gotta tink up something quick!_ "Bella dis be your perfume. Let's go to bed."

"Non Remy. I don' wear any perfume that smells like vanilla and cherries!"

"Bella you probably do and forgot. Now for the last time let's go to bed." Remy reached out to grab Bella's arm but she yanked it away just before he touched her.

"No Remy, I don' have perfume like that. I know. You've been out wit some slut haven't you?!"

"Non Bella, Remy haven't. He be tired and wants to go to bed," he said in a sleepy, yet husky voice.

"Don' y' lie to me Remy LeBeau! I know wat I smell, and I smell another femme's perfume!"

"Bella, Remy's tired. Y' jus making stuff up. He going to bed. Are y' comin or not?"

"NON! Y' are not goin anywhere til y' tell me where and who y' been with!!!"

"Argh. Bella, Remy went for a walk n' he came back. He be tired so he goin to bed." Remy's eyes flashed with a frustrated rage. He grabbed his pillow and a blanket off of his bed.

"Remy, wat y' doin?!" asked an incredulous Bella.

He turned around and started walking toward the door.

"Remy Etienne LeBeau don' y' dare leave dis room!" Bella shouted with venom in her voice.

With that said, Remy turned around, gave Bella one last glance, grabbed the door and slammed it shut on his way out.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Bella screamed and grabbed the nearest lamp. She pulled it off the stand and the cord ripped from its socket. She tightened her fist around it and threw it at the door Remy had just walked out of.

A tall figure walked up a dark corridor and stopped just feet away from a door. He neared it and stared at it. He looked for the knob but saw none. He touched the wall in hope of finding a way to open the door but only felt the cold flawless steel it was made from. Unexpectedly the door swung open and a voice rang through the air.

"Come in."

The figure entered the room without a second thought. "I saw them together. She was at the park and he came across her there. She was asleep on a bench and he lifted her into his arms and started walking away from the park. A third party entered and he distracted him some. She woke up and got rid of the third party quickly. He then offered her a ride home and she accepted. He dropped her off at the hotel she was staying in. He leaned in to kiss her, she mentioned something, and he stopped with a surprised look on his face. He then gathered himself and left quickly. She then walked into the hotel and I came back to report this. It appears you were right sir. He seems to be taking a liking to this girl. And she seems to return his affection."

"Perfect. It seems as though a liability has shown itself. We now have something to work with."

"What else would you like me to do sir?"

"I want you to keep a close watch on them."

"Both of them sir?"

"Yes both. I want to know where they are at all times."

"Are you sure sir, after all we only need…"

"Of course I'm sure. Just watch them both carefully and make sure not to get caught."

"Of course sir. I'll be leaving then."

"Alright, report back to me once you find out something of importance."

"Very well sir."

The figure left the room. He walked out of the building and stopped in his tracks. He raised his arms and clenched his fists. He closed his eyes and started pushing. Sweat was drenching from his face. He looked like he was in terrible pain. His shadow revealed one man splitting into two creatures. Two figures stood back to back. They both turned around and the first figure handed the second a pile of clothes. "You keep an eye on him, I'll watch the girl." With that the two split up and headed in the opposite direction.

Oooooooooooooooo. I bet you I just confused you even more. Well let's clarify. Remy got home and Bella got all suspicious of him when she smelled another woman's perfume on him. He just wasn't in the mood to fight and he left the room very agitated. Bella, in hissy fit, through a lamp at the door. Then the figure from the last chapter went to his boss and reported his findings. His boss told him to keep an eye on both Rogue and Remy. The figure wanted to know why he had to watch the both of them and clearly wanted to say something else but his boss cut him off. Then the guy left the building and split himself up into two hims. (Did that make any sense at all. I hope so). So know we know that this figure is someone's lackey. Who's though is now the question. Wait, we still don't really know who this figure is. What was he trying to say before his boss cut him off? What's going on?! Oh well, maybe if I'm in a generous mood I will try to elaborate more in the next chapter. Lol. We'll see, I'm still pretty confused myself. Hope you weren't too disappointed with this chapter! Well again, please review whether you loved, liked, was okay, or hated this chapter! Til' next chapter!


	12. Unexpected Falls Result In Lovely Surpri...

**Unexpected Falls Result In Lovely Surprises**

**Hey guys, I am so sorry it took me so long to update, but last week (on Jan. 12th) I turned 15th and being Mexican and all it was a pretty big deal. So there was lots of planning and lots of cleaning up to do. Hopefully you all aren't too mad. I'm updating now though, and that something because I was really having a case of writer's block. Not that this is very good, but it's all I could come up with at the moment. Really sorry all, if you have any suggestions for what I should write next don't hesitate to mention it in your review or email me. Either one works! Thanks!**

**Lady Cajun-** Aww. Glad you loved it sugah! Thanks for the review and keep doing so please!

**Sweety8587**-Cool. I thought it was a nice chapter too. Yeah, she really does need to start going to those six step programs. I'll even pay for her to go or whatever. Just leave Remy alone!!! lol. Thanks for the review and keep reviewing please!!!

**fudje**- Hmm. Not exactly sure how I'm making a grave mistake but I think you are wrong in your assumption of who the villain and his lackey are. Hopefully when you find out you won't be disappointed. Thanks for the review and please review this chapter!

**wildcardrose- **Awwww. Thanks for saying I'm so cute, that's so sweet you're so nice! Good to hear you loved the last chapter! Still not completely sure who the villain is but hopefully you along with my other reviewers will find out soon enough. Hope I updated soon enough and I think your fic is absolutely STUPENDOUS so update it soon!!! Thanks for the review, hope you keep reviewing this and the next chapters to come!!!

**enchantedlight**- Glad you thought the last chapter was great! Hope this update was soon enough for you! Thank for reviewing, continue to do so please!

**Quing**- It's cool. At least you were able to catch up on the updated chapters, read them, and review the last one. Thanks by the way! Happy to hear you think it's Awesome!!! I hope this update was soon enough for you! Continue to review this and the next chapters in the near future please!

**Miss Ginny-** You're right. Even I was confused when I reread this chapter! Lol. But I wanted it to be a bit confusing and not make complete sense (I don't even think that last sentence made sense). Glad to know it was great all the same. Yeah, it was fun to see Bella in a hissy fit. It would have been fun to see her through like a ball, have it bounce off the wall, hit her in the head, and give her permanent memory loss. Yeah! lol. Hope you like this installment. Thanks for the review, hope you review this chapter too!

**Dannonspring**-Cool, love that you loved this last chapter! Yes, you are correct, his mutation allows him to split himself up into two hims. We actually don't know if they only want Rogue or Remy or both yet. You are just going to have to wait to find out. I'm counting down the days until Remy and Bella break up. lol. You will find out more about Rogue and how's she's doing in this and the chapters to come. You are just going to have to wait to see about her powers not aren't you. -). That's cool that my paragraph response to your last review surprised you. Thanks for the review and don't forget to review this chapter!

**Allimba-** Glad to hear you got the last chapter. I wasn't sure if anyone would. lol. Good to know the summary at the end of the story helped, I thought it might, thus why I wrote it. lol. It's good to hear you thought it was another great chapter! Hopefully you'll like this one too. Don't forget to review and thanks for the last one!

**willaj- **I'm still not saying who the mystery guy is. I might not even reveal him until the end. I am so mean. I might even through a few things just to throw everyone off track. lol. And I'm currently trying to figure a name out for that guy that split himself in two. If you have any suggestions drop them with your next review. I'm glad this story is appealing and I have no patience either. I thought this last chapter was cool too. Hope you like this one and don't forget to review!

**personwithnoname**-Thanks for the review and I hope I didn't take too long on this update. Don't forget to drop another review for this chapter, thanks in advance!

**A Denial**-Awww, I'm so flattered that you would take time out and personally thank me. And what an honor it is to hear that you think my story is interesting and cool! I'm glad you like the build up, vibe, and tension growing. I hope you don't think I waited too long to update, if so, I'm sorry. And you're right, a Chica shouldn't leave a people hanging. Lol. Don't forget to update your story soon too and leave me a review for this chapter please! If you have any constructive criticism, I'd love to hear it!

**Hey chicos y chicas! It's that time again. Time to give a shout out! I want to personally say that A Denial rox!!!! If you haven't read her story already, _The Vampire Remus,_ you are really missing out. It's a comic-verse fic, but it's WONDERFULLY WRITTEN!!! You should check it out sometime, it's a ROMY! Oh and if you do check it out urge A Denial to UPDATE FAST!!! **

**Previously on The Bella And The Flirt (hah, I feel like I'm talking on a TV show or something):**

_The figure left the room. He walked out of the building and stopped in his tracks. He raised his arms and clenched his fists. He closed his eyes and started pushing. Sweat was drenching from his face. He looked like he was in terrible pain. His shadow revealed one man splitting into two creatures. Two figures stood back to back. They both turned around and the first figure handed the second a pile of clothes. "You keep an eye on him, I'll watch the girl." With that the two split up and headed in the opposite direction. _

**And now on with the show:**

_One week later…_

Rogue was walking along the streets of New Orleans. She was wearing a long sleeved green peasant top with black hip huggers. Underneath her pants she wore black-heeled boots. And of course, she had on her signature gloves. She decided to put her hair up in a messy bun and let her white stripes frame her delicate face. She looked great. Men gave her the once over, and women glanced her way with envious looks plastered on their faces. Many people looked as though they thought she was crazy for wearing so much clothing on such a hot day. Rogue had gotten used to wearing a lot of clothing in the heat though, and thought nothing of it. The only thing that threw off her look were her eyes. She looked tired as though she hadn't slept in days.

In reality, Rogue hadn't slept in days for she always woke up in a drenched sweat. Every night since her encounter with Remy, her dreams, or as she put them nightmares, were ever present. Her last dream, which was just a few hours ago, had left her in tears.

_Flashback_

_She felt so tired. She had begged Hank to let her try to just use her invulnerability powers, but he had told her that the risk of her absorption powers turning on were too great. Her hair was drenched in sweat. Her cheeks had a flushed look. Her eyes were shut and she was pushing with all her might. _

"_Come on Rogue. One more. That's it," Hank said as he added some encouraging words to one of the students that he had become very close to. Everyone looked at her with proud eyes. Yes, this was a very proud moment for everyone in the mansion, but most of all for the southern belle who had come so far. _

"_Congratulations Rogue, you have one healthy baby boy, and one healthy baby girl." Hank took the twins and cut their umbilical cords. He then slapped their bottoms and cleaned them up. After wrapping them both up in a blue and pink towel, he returned them to an eager looking mommy._

"_Here you go Rogue," Hank said as he handed her the twins. _

_Rogue held her babies each in one arm. "Hi sugahs, ah'm yahr momma and this man heah is yahr papa." _

_The man that had been by Rogue's side throughout the pregnancy grabbed their baby girl and said, "'ello petite. Remy be your pere." He then grabbed her little hand with his gigantic hand. "Aw Chere, they be bella, non?" _

"_Oui Remy." _

_Remy then placed his free arm around Rogue and their baby boy and held them and his baby girl close. "Chere, our petites and y' are beautiful." He then bent down and kissed her lips. "They're perfect, y' re perfect Chere." _

"_Yeah, lahfe's perfect. Ah love yah mah sweet little babies. Ah love yah Remy." _

"_Ah love yah my petites. Ah love yah Chere." _

_End Flashback_

Rogue remembered waking up with a start. She was on the brink of tears. Then she felt one, two, four salty tears fall from her eyes. Soon, she was sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't believe it. It was without a doubt the most beautiful dream she had ever had. It was everything she wanted. Her family surrounding her on the day that she gave birth to her babies, her twins. And her loving husband by her side throughout the whole ordeal. She had a family. Rogue knew though that it could never be and that Remy was not ever going to be the father of her children, even if she could touch him.

Rogue continued to contemplate her dream when she felt herself hit something head on. Rogue hadn't expected to bump into anything and fell to the floor. She was angry that someone had broken her out of her reverie. Anger flared through her body. As she was about to tell off the person who knocked her down, someone kneeled before her and asked, "Are you alright?"

Rogue looked up to see stunningly clear green eyes. "Uhh, umm," was all Rogue could manage to say.

"Miss, are you alright," the man spoke in a soothing voice as he held out a hand to Rogue.

Rogue, who normally flinched at the thought of touching someone, felt herself place her gloved hand into this strangers.

"Yes, ah'm fine," Rogue spoke barely above a whisper.

As she stood up she took in all the stranger's features. He appeared to be 6'2", only a couple of inches taller than she. His skin was white but appeared to have a slight tan forming. He looked as if he were of Latin descent. His hair was black, messy, and unkept in a very sexy way. His face was very angelic but rugged looking. His muscles were rippling and his body was very well toned. He appeared to be a year or two older than Rogue. And now that she had a better view of his eyes, she felt lost. He had big beautiful clear green eyes. They were sunken in, giving him this sleepy/dreamy appearance. She felt like she was falling in an endless pit, but she reveled in the feeling.

"I really am sorry. I should really watch where I'm going."

_Hmm. Heh seems to be some kinda Latino, but ah don't here a hint of any type of accent. But his voice is so soft, almost like velvet. Hah, get ovah yahrself Rogue. Ah mean just because he has gorgeous eyes. Ahh, what did ah jus say!!! _

"Excuse me miss but are you sure you're alright?" the man asked Rogue with a worried expression on his face.

_Oh, ah must be scarin him saying nothing and looking like Ah'm starin off into space. _"Yeah, really. Ah'm fine. Yah jus startled meh is all. No need to worry about it."

He stared intently at her; she felt the beginning of a blush.

"Well, alright. But at least let me make it up to you. How about I get you a cup of coffee?"

_Is heh flirtin with meh?! More importantly, did heh jus ask me out on a date?!_

"No, that's alright."

"Come on, it's the least I can do. Please."

His gaze was piercing Rogue's heart. She felt strange, like she was walking on water. _What's the harm in getting just one cup of coffee. **That's the spirit Rogue. Like go for it. Yes, Rogue take it from me and Kitty, you deserve to have a little fun.**_Although Rogue hated talking to Jean in person, her psyche in her mind always seemed like a good person to talk to. _Alright, it's not like anything exciting's gonna happen anyway._

"Alright, ah'd love tah get some coffee with yah." _Oh wait tah go gal, ah bet he thinks yah're real desperate now. Argh!!!_

"Great, I was hoping you would say that. I'd love to take you."

_Oh, maybe that wasn't as bad as ah thought it would be._

"Shall we?" the beautiful man asked as he held out his arm for her.

Rogue was reluctant to take his arm but couldn't resist the look on his face or the thought of how her arm would feel in his.

"Yeah, let's," Rogue said as she linked her arm with his.

"Oh bah the way, mah name's Rogue."

"Rogue. Hmm. That's different, but I really like it."

"Thanks. What's yahrs?"

"It's …"

**And that's where I leave you all! Sorry it's so short!I'm evil, actually not really because I couldn't think up a name for my OC guy. I want it to be perfect because I'm planning on using him in other stories in the future. If you have any suggestions on what to write next or WHAT HIS NAME SHOULD BE, please, by all means, let me know. Hope I didn't bore you too much or make Rogue too out of character. lol. Please review!!! Thanks in advance!!! **


	13. New Sensations And A Slight Turn Of Even...

**New Sensations And A Slight Turn Of Events**

**Let me start off by saying just how very sorry I am that it has taken me so long to update! You know how I was having a hard time figuring out a name for my character, well the day right after I posted the 12th chapter I was like "Screw it, I don't care anymore! If I don't like his name I can go back and change it later." Unfortunately I have been so busy and my computer is going out of whack! It doesn't want to let me download or update anything! So again, I apologize for how long it took me to update! Hopefully you can all forgive me, again! lol. Jeez, I go on and complain about other people taking too long to update and look at me. lol. **

**VERY IMPORTANT! MUST READ, WHETHER NEW READER OR OLD! LOL. I'M A SUCH A DORK! I ACCIDENTALLY WROTE GAMBIT IN THE FOURTH CHAPTER! ROGUE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT WAS HIS NAME! THAT WAS A BIG MISTAKE ON MY PART! ANYONE WHO TOLD ME OR CAUGHT THAT, I'M SORRY FOR MY BEING SO DUMB! LOL. THANKS FOR LETTING ME KNOW! MAYBE I'LL GO BACK AND FIX THAT LATER ON! BUT NOW ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

**willaj- **Glad you thought that this chapter was really cool too! Thanks for all the name suggestions! Keep reviewing!

**Sweety8587****- **Yes! That would definitely be more than enough money to get her some help! Although I seriously doubt that even all the money could help that blonde witch! lol. They really were sweet dreams, weren't they. sigh I'm not sure that this new guy will be leaving anytime soon. After all, he has a very important role to play! Please don't hurt him, I seriously still need him! lol. Thanks a mil for reviewing! You're reviews are always a joy to read! Keep RR!

**fudje**- Thanks for the suggestions, I think. lol. I am sorry it took me so long to update! Hopefully it wasn't as long as I think. Keep reading and reviewing!

**Roguechere-** Thanks for the review! Keep RR!

**NaijaStrawberrie**- Thanks for the review! Not sure what was so funny, but I'm glad you enjoyed it! Awww, don't you hate when you click and nothing else shows up! I sure do! lol. Don't be devastated! Here's a new chapter for you! Hope it didn't take me too long to update! You know what? I didn't even realize that I made that mistake. My hands were not working with my brains, I never meant to type in Gambit instead of Remy. Thanks for letting me know! Keep RR!

**bant**- Thanks for the review! Keep reviewing!

**wildcardrose- **Awww, I'm you star reviewer? AWESOME! I love it when you review! Wow, that's sad! This review shouldn't be longer than all your week's homework! Lol. Thanks for the review! Continue to send me some!

**Miss Ginny- **Yes, it does seem that the Cajun does have some competition. But you know what, Remy likes a challenge! I'm not sure how he's gonna react, oh wait, yes I am, it's you that's not. Lol. Keep reviewing and I'm sure you'll find out soon enough!

**A Denial**- I'm so hurt, Tears. lol. Two of my brothers names are Juan and Miguel. Go figure you wouldn't like those. lol. Yes, I suppose the sudden Latin love interest has to do with the fact that I'm Latin myself. lol. Still, thanks for the review! Keep them coming!

**Quing**- Yes, I'm very sorry that it was so short and that it took me so long to update! Hopefully you don't hold it against me! lol. Keep reviewing!

**NightCat The Blue Angel- **Hey, I knew reviewer! Welcome to my crazy mind and story! lol. I'm so glad to see that you like my story! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! Thanks for the suggestion and continue to RR!

**Tigerlilly1234- **Thanks for both reviews! Your stuff is great! And awww, thanks for the kind words, you made me blush! lol. As for the men and who they're after, you're just gonna have to wait and find out just like everyone else. lol. Keep RR!

**NameBilly- **Wow! You sent me six reviews and very close together might I add! Thanks a mil! Actually chere means dear. I'm actually even doing this chapter for you! In fact, I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU! Thanks for convincing me to write another chapter right now! Glad you're loving it! Continue to read and review!

**PyroManaic-** Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like the story! And thanks for the suggestions! Keep reviewing!

**Mistle- **Thanks! You don't know how much your review meant to me! I love that you find this story interesting and that you like Rogue and Bella parts. I really thought it was extremely nice of you to say that I made you believe in Romyness again! You made my week! Thanks for reviewing! I would love to hear some more from you in the future! And thanks for the late birthday wish!

**Dannonspring**- Don't worry, it's cool. I understand that you were probably busy or something. Hey, I just took out a new story. I hope you like it! Yes, he is like Clark in some ways (most ways really. lol.) Oh please, don't bow down to me. I'm certainly not the queen of stories, but that was so awfully nice of you to say! I love your reviews! Bows to one of my best reviewers! Hope you like this chapter, review it too please!

**If I forgot to thank anyone, I am sorry and I thank you right now! If I did forget you, let me know in the next review and I will give you a special shout out! Oh right, onto this chapter's shout out!**

**This chapter's shout out goes to drum roll please……………………………...**

**NameBilly! Yeah! This chapter is also dedicated to her! She reviewed and kept emailing me asking me to update! So thank her for me finally updating! Oh and if you haven't already go and check out her story _Moon Light Beauty_! It rox! **

**Next on the agenda…**

_**Last chapter:**_

"_Oh bah the way, mah name's Rogue." _

"_Rogue. Hmm. That's different, but I really like it." _

"_Thanks. What's yahrs?"_

"_It's …" _

**And now onto this chapter:**

"…Cristian Moya." (pronounced in Spanish like this Kree steean)

"That's a nahce name."

"Thanks, but I like yours better."

"Thanks. Say, yah're name is Latin, right?"

"Yeah. It's Spanish to be exact."

"Oh that's cool. Are yah from there?"

"Yeah. I was born in Spain but I came over to the states at a young age. I've lived over here and there, back and forth."

"Really. That's interesting. Do yah speak Spanish?"

"Yes, I'm also fluent in French and Japanese."

"Well ah wasn't expectin that. But yah don't even have an accent. If it weren't for yah're appearance, ah would've sworn yah were born heh. "

"Yes well when I was young my tutors said that I had to honor a language and pronounce everything perfectly. I guess they did a good job teaching me."

"Yah, ah'll say. So yah speak four languages?"

"Yes, at the moment anyway. I'm currently learning German."

"Wow. Mah brother speaks German. Heh's German actually."

The two were so enthralled with one another, they hadn't even noticed that they passed by the local coffee shop. They continued to walk, occasionally watching where they were going so as not to bump into anyone, but not paying any attention where they were heading.

_A while later..._

The sky had long since turned black, but the lights illuminating the streets gave way to see. Everywhere you turned there were people drinking, gambling, singing, running around, and just having the time of their lives. There were two particular people though that seemed to be in a world of their own. They had been talking for what seemed like an eternity but in all reality just a few short hours. They had learned so much about each other. Both were starting to experience a jolt of emotions. They were getting quite comfortable. Both were happy to bask in each other's company and excited that they had met someone new who could lead to new possibilities in the future. They were also a bit scared knowing that each had a tendency to blow things up and push people away.

Rogue was talking with Cristian, telling him about her family and where she lived. He stared intently at her, absorbing in every little thing she said.

_God she's beautiful. I've never met someone so full of life and emotions before. She's quite the lady. She has it all, brains, bronze, and beauty. Maybe not the type of brains my family would approve of, but she has street smarts. She must be too good to be true. She's almost perfect. Almost. Except for the fact that I keep picking up this sort of sad vibe from her. She tries to hide it and probably does a good job of keeping other people from thinking she is. But I can tell. They way she has this almost desperate look in her eyes when she talks about her family or her friends. She tells me they are all so happy and yet she doesn't always feel as if she belongs. How could she not belong! How could someone so amazing feel so sad? Maybe if I get to know her a bit better, I can cheer her up._

_Heh's so nahce. Heh's different from anyone ah've ever met. Heh's sophisticated yet down tah earth. Heh's a flirt and yet the perfect gentleman. Heh's intelligent without a doubt, yet heh still acts as dumb as a child. And boy is heh handsome! He has this rugged look that's charming and suave. What's strange is that he also has these irresistible boyish looks. What's this strange feeling that ah get when ah'm near him? Ah need tah know. _

_At a small, elegant Cajun restaurant on the outskirts of New Orleans..._

"And I was trying to tell de homme dat I wasn' interested but he kept insistin dat I go out wit him…"

Remy looked down at his watch. Bella had told Remy that they weren't spending enough time together and insisted that they go out. He offered to take her out to eat at a new Cajun restaurant that had just opened up. So here he was now. He was playing with the spoon he was using to eat his gumbo and trying desperately to look interested in what Bella had to say. But his thoughts kept drifting back to a green-eyed belle.

_One hour later (when I wrote this I thought of Spongebob. Lol. For those of you who watch Spongebob, you know what I'm talking about!)..._

"…. so I told 'er dat it wasn' my type of dress. I said dat de short, tight, blue one was more my style. And _blah blah blah_…."

Remy could have swore that this was all he heard Bella say. He knew she was trying to seduce him, "taunting" him with the image of her in that dress. Had it been any other occasion, he just might have played along with Bella. He just didn't feel like it tonight. When she spoke of the blue dress all he thought about was _Rogue._ He thought of her wearing a tight, form fitting green dress. It was low cut in the front and tied around her neck, leaving most of her back bare. There was a high slit up the right side and she was wearing high heels that showed off her long, magnificent legs.. Her hair would be down and soft curls would tumble along her shoulders. He nearly drooled at the very thought of her.

Bella saw that Remy seemed to be off somewhere else. "Remy. she waited a couple of seconds Remy." She sighed and began to feel aggravated. "Remy are y' even listenin to me?"

Remy looked a Bella and put on a fake smile. "Course Remy was. He was jus thinking 'bout y' in dat dress."

This seemed to make her happy and she quickly continued with her exciting mall adventures.

Remy looked at Bella. He didn't just glance at her, he really took the time to stare at her features. She was a very beautiful woman. She had a magnificent body that any woman would envy and kill for. She was curvy in all the right places. Her long, blonde and straight hair framed her white powdered face. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. She could very well have been a model. He noticed that every man in the restaurant seemed to be watching her. How could they not? She was wearing a short, low cut, and very revealing red dress. It showed off her long legs and flawless skin. Yes, she was a sight for sore eyes. And yet, something was not right. He couldn't quite place his finger on it. He then found himself comparing Bella to Rogue

Bella was tall. Roguewas tall yet in a feminine way. Bella had long, beautiful golden hair. But Roguehad longer, wavy auburn hair with two unique white stripes in the front. Bella had a beautiful complexion. But Rogue had radiant, white alabaster skin. Bella had nice long legs. Yet Rogue had long, creamy, and muscular but feminine legs. Bella wore only the highest quality clothes that showed off her every asset and turned even the most sophisticated gentleman into a wild animal. However, Roguewas all covered up the first time he met her and yet he was more turned on by her then he ever was with Bella. Not to mention he had seen Roguein nothing but a very revealing nightgown that nearly drove him to the brink of insanity. Bella was beautiful. Roguewas gorgeous! Bella's eyes were a vibrant sky colored blue that had this lustful and mischievous look in them. But they were nothing in comparison to Rogue's eyes.

Rogue's eyes were so beautiful and luminous. They put even the most expensive and dazzling emeralds in the world to shame. Her features never expressed any emotion but her eyes always seemed to betray her. They were the keys to her soul. Her eyes showed such pain and sorrow, more so than any person should ever have to had experienced. They also showed something he never saw in Bella's eyes, not even when he met her. Her eyes held this look of innocence. All he wanted to do was protect her and make sure she never lost this pure quality. Her eyes could make him do all her biddings. It was her eyes that he had been dreaming of for the past couple of days.

He knew, though, that as much as he wanted to get to know her better it would not be a wise decision. He had an obligation to Bella and the Guild. He couldn't turn his back on them. If only he had met Rogue sooner, then maybe things would be different. Maybe he would be listening intently now to her instead of trying to stay awake listening to Bella complain. And so he tried his hardest to clear his thoughts of Rogue and give his complete attention to Bella.

_Somewhere in a dark alley..._

A man in a long, dark coat was leaning against a dumpster. He had been following her for days now and nothing had happened. That is, until she ran into a Latin looking man. At first he thought nothing of it. The stranger that knocked her down was attracted to her, that much was obvious. But she wasn't the type to just let someone she met on the streets take her out. So when the man offered to help her up and she took his hands he wasn't very worried. That was until they began talking. That was over three hours ago. Now here he was in a dark alleyway contemplating what to do next. The boss would not be happy about this, this newcomer might interfere with his plan of action. He wasn't sure whether to call the boss and let him know or go and dispose of the man. After thinking about it, he decided it would be better not to do anything without consulting with his superior first. He took out a cell phone, dialed a number, and waited for someone to pick it up.

"Hello Moore, have you any information for me?"

"Yes sir, but I'm not sure you're going to like it."

"Well, what is it?"

"I've been following her for the past couple of days just as you requested. Nothing eventful or out of the ordinary had happened until today when she ran into someone. After that they started talking and have been walking around for the past couple of hours. Shall I dispose of this newcomer, sir?"

Moore waited for a reply from the other end of the line. It was silent for a couple of seconds and then his boss spoke up again.

"No Moore. Don't harm him. This man may just be the thing we need to help move this process faster."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Are you questioning me Moore!" the voice asked in a low and venomous voice.

"No sir, not at all. I just do not want anything or anyone to interfere with your plans."

"Very well Moore. Continue following her and report back to me when you find anything out."

"Yes sir."

With that said, the line went dead. Moore saw that the lovely couple had started moving again and used the darkness of the night as a cloak. He followed, making sure to distance himself far enough so as not to be found out. He watched as they continued to talk and hoped that they would part soon.

_Back at the secret lair..._

After the boss's little phone call was over a screen flickered on and a scrambled image appeared on it

"What is it? I hope it's good because you know how I hate to be disturbed."

"Yes, of course master. I just wanted to let you know the latest updates. All is going according to plan. It seems we have an extra party in the situation but it is my strong belief that he will help move this process forward."

"This is good news. You are doing well. Report back to me when you find more out."

"Yes master. Good…" But just was he was about to bid him farewell the image on the screen spoke up again.

"Oh and do try to hurry. I want what I came for," the man said in an all to nice voice. Those who knew him though, knew that he was tired of waiting and was reaching his boiling point. If he didn't get what he came for soon, he would take something that was of much value and importance from him and everyone that worked for him.

"Of course master. Goodnight."

"Yes, goodnight." The line soon went silent and left an irritated and slightly frightened man planning new ways to quicken the process. The boss needed him, the master needed her, and both were running out of time.

**Okay people so what do you think? Let me know in your next review or in an email! If you haven't already noticed, I took out the "Los" in my penname. It is just "Chica De Ojos Café" now. I know you guys don't really care but it was confusing me do to the fact that my email doesn't have the "Los" in it. Oh also, I was going to reveal who it was that Moore (did you notice that I finally gave theguy who can make anotherone of himself a name?)was working for, you know, the "boss man". I was going to have "the master" say his name but then I thought, nah! So, if you want to find out how the "boss man" really is then let me know in your review/email/whatever. If enough of you say you want to know then I will reveal his identity! Unfortunately for all, "the master" won't be revealed just yet. But I did let you know who wanted who. So again, review this chapter please! And I'm already working on the next installment! Thanks in advance to all of you who will review! Hey that rhymed! I'm going to start using that. lol. **

**Asta Luego Chicos y Chicas Later boys and girls! **

**-Chica-**


	14. Decisions, Decisions

**Decisions, Decisions**

**Okay people. Here is another chapter. You reviews were so nice and really appreciated! I LOVED THEM ALL AND I LOVE YOU ALL! Wow, I bet you feel suffocated now. lol. Okay, from now on if any of you want to get a shout out just ask. If you want me to promote your story, I'll be more than happy too. It's the least I can do. And also, I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU ALL AT THE VERY END OF THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO READ IT AND ANSWER IT! ONTO THE RESPONSES TO YOUR REVIEWS! OH AND AS AN ADDED BONUS AND JUST TO REMIND MYSELF THAT I STILL HAVE REVIEWERS SOMEWHERE OUT THERE, THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW WILL GET A COPY OF THE NEXT CHAPTER AND BE THE FIRST TO READ IT! K. LATERS!**

**PyroManaic- **Thank you. I tried to make it a little more detailed than usual. I loved comparing Rogue to Bella. It was fun pointing out how much better she is than Bella! lol. Just because you asked I will reveal who the "boss man" is, and if not in this chapter than for sure in the next. I am sooo sorry that is has taken me so long to update! I hope you shall forgive me. Hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review!

**Katie Mae-** Two words: I did. Blushes Thank you for the compliment. I don't think I'll make Cristian meet Bella. I like that character way too much for that. That would just be mean! lol. I think Cristian won't be too much of a problem and this chapter will explain why. Now that I think about it, I really didn't need to add him, I just felt like introducing him for later fics. lol. Trust me whether Rogue and Remy are free or not, they will get together…but how long will they stay together. lol. Don't forget to review!

**NameBilly- **I don't know. Remy may never find out about Cristian and this chapter will explain why. Bella will want to kill Remy though, she already does. lol. I know what you mean, when I went back and read the last chapter I was a bit confused myself. And you're right, someone is tailing Rogue. I hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to drop off a review! lol. Update your fic soon!

**Miss Ginny- **You shall either find out who the "boss man" is this chapter or the next for sure! As I told NameBilly, Remy may never find out about Cristian and you'll find out why in this chapter. I shall add more of Rogue's psyches in this chapter just for you! I love that you love this story! Thanks for the review and don't forget to review this chapter!

**enchantedlight**_- _Thanks for the review. Hope I didn't take too long for your liking. lol. Don't forget to leave me another review!

**Sweety8587****- **Runs away from Sasha. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME OR YOU WON'T FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! lol. Thanks Sweety! Phew! Awww, don't hate Cristian! It's not his fault he is so irresistible! lol. And neither you nor Sasha will kill him or I won't update anymore! lol. Hmm, I can tell you one thing, the master is NOT Sinister. Thanks for the review, leave another one for this chapter please!

**A Denial****-** Wow, my longest review for chapter 13! Thank you! THE "LOS" IN MY NAME IS NOW BACK JUST FOR YOU A DENIAL! lol. Let me just say this, like I told Sweety8587, DON'T WORRY! Cristian might not even pose the least bit of a threat and once you read this chapter, you'll find out why. Don't worry about liking Cristian, I don't think he will have a really big role in this fic after all. Thank you for the review! LOVED IT! Here is your update, sorry it took so long, and please don't forget to leave me another review! I love hearing what you have to say!

**Quing**- Ah Quing, even without signing in I recognize you. lol. Don't worry, I have heard enough nice things from you that I wasn't too worried that you didn't have quite as much to say this time. lol. I will keep up the good work! Please don't forget to review!

**Lady Cajun- **wicked, Wicked, WICKED review! And here is more just for you (and everyone else who asked for it. lol.) Don't forget to drop off a review!

**Black Wolf- **Hey, a new reviewer. Cool. Welcome! lol. Yes, Cristian was a strange twist indeed. But do not fret my friend, this is in fact a ROMY! Thanks for the review, and don't forget to review this chapter!

**wildcardrose- **I know what you mean, that's why I put in that SpongeBob part. I thought it was funny. And hey, better late than never (your review). OMG! I LOVE THE FAIRLY ODDPARENTS! COSMO ROCKS! lol. Thanks for letting me know it's great! And I am so proud to be your star reviewer! Don't forget to update your fics! And awww blushes at your comment I don't always do great, in fact, I think it's a miracle when I do. lol. Just as you look forward to reading my chapters, I always look forward to reading yours! Thanks for the long winded review. lol. Don't forget to review this chapter!

**LittleIrishRogue**- Well, the "boss man" shall be revealed in this chapter or the next for sure. Yes, poor, poor Remy, he should kick Bella to the curb. Better yet, kick her off a cliff where she will plummet to her doom! Muahahaha. lol. Thanks for the review! Don't forget to drop another review for this chapter!

**Dannonspring****- **I LOVE THAT YOU LOVE IT MY FRIEND! How do I do it, what about you! How do you do it! And don't forget to update your fics! I am anticipating your next chapters says your loyal friend! Thanks for the review! Do not forget to leave me another for this chapter!

**Water81- **First of all, let me say welcome! Always love to see new faces! Second of all, wow, I was very flattered with your review! And I really appreciate what you had to say. I will try to slow it down. Thanks for letting me know. I'll try not to rush everything. And I let me thank you for saying this, "You have this rare ability to weave a story." I am amazed to find you actually think that. I don't really think I have very good abilities when it comes to writing. lol. I just write what I feel. Also, I have a flash of brilliance. I never knew. Thank you so much for your review. I have really taken what you said to heart and again, I will really try hard to not rush things. Here's some more of this story. And we'll have to talk sometime! My screen name is ChicaDeOjosCafe7. Thank you again for the review! And don't forget to review this chapter! I would really love to hear what you have to say!

**Nettlez- **If you did review before you probably did it when you didn't have an account. lol. I am so honored to hear that my story has been an inspiration to you. Thank you. Don't forget to update your story soon and leave me another review please!

**GambitGirl- **Thanks for the review. Welcome too! Wow. Lots of new people reviewing this last chapter. lol. Glad you think this is a great story. Don't forget to drop off another review!

**sunspotmisery-** Hello newcomer! lol. I'm glad you like the story and I hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to read and review!

**Now my friends, it's that time again...SHOUT OUT TIME! **

**I would like to give a shout-out to a new reviewer, Water81! I loved your review and your kind words! You were really nice, love getting new reviewers like you!**

**AND NOW SHOUT OUTS TO ALL OF MY OTHER REVIEWERS FOR BEING SO PATIENT AND REVIEWING! WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT YOU! THANK YOU ALL AND HERE'S A LITTLE REWIND FOR YOU!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Water81 and wildcardrose! YOU ROCK GIRL! Thanks! I would probably have never updated if it hadn't been for what you said! lol.**

**I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR ANY MISTAKES YOU MAY COME ACROSS!**

_**In the Previous Chapter:**_

"_Oh and do try to hurry. I want what I came for," the man said in an all too nice voice. Those who knew him though, knew that he was tired of waiting and was reaching his boiling point. If he didn't get what he came for soon, he would take something that was of much value and importance from him and everyone that worked for him. _

"_Of course master. Goodnight."_

"_Yes, goodnight." The line soon went silent and left an irritated and slightly frightened man planning new ways to quicken the process. The boss needed him, the master needed her, and both were running out of time. _

**AND NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Rogue was lying down on her bed in the hotel. Yesterday she had gone out with Cristian for the fifth time in a row and had not come back until the wee hours of the morning. She spent most of the day sleeping. Now she was refreshed and ready to go out. She walked over to her suitcase and looked inside. She began shuffling through her clothing while mumbling incoherent phrases.

"Hmm. No. Not that one. It's too revealin. Too pink. Too dark. Too light. Too _ugly_."

She continued to look through her many outfits when she spotted something green pass her eye sight. "Hello, what do weh have heah? Hmm. Ah don't remembah packin this. Come tah think of it, ah don't remembah buying this."

She took out the long, elegant dress and examined it. It was beautiful, that much was clearly evident. It was a green dress, one shade darker than her eyes. It touched the ground. It was backless and had a low v-cut in the front. There was a high slit up the right side of it that she was sure would reveal all of her right leg. She touched the fabric only to learn that it was silk. It felt smooth on her hands. She looked inside the suitcase again and found two long gloves that were the same shade as the dress. She also found some a pair of high heeled shoes. _Hmm. A whole ensemble. _She tried pulling out the shoes only to find them wedged with something else. She saw the shoes entangled in a sheer, emerald green scarf. A note appeared to be attached to it. It read:

_Dear Rogue,_

_I was shopping for some clothes at the mall when I saw this dress on display. I went into the store, asked to see it, and immediately thought of you. I even bought some shoes, gloves, and a scarf to go with it since I know you don't feel comfortable revealing so much skin. You never know when you could use a dress like this ;). I hope you like it. I just want you to have a good time in New Orleans. Don't get into too much trouble. Call if you need anything. Oh and Rogue, try to have fun. We will all miss you. I hope the dress is the right size. _

_Love,_

_Jean_

_Wow, Jean got this foh meh? That was really nahce of her. Ah'll have tah take her out when ah get back. Sheh's been treatin meh a lot nahcer lately and ah'm still the same ole jerk. **Don't worry Rogue, I know you don't hate me. We all have our own matters to deal with. We should get coffee when you get back though.** Thanks Jean and yah're raght, weh should. _

Rogue put the dress down. It was certainly something else, and Jean had thought of everything. She thought of how simple yet elegant it was. It was something that she could wear with Cristian the next time they went out. He said he was taking her to a party he had been invited to. She was a bit worried. She didn't think she would fit in with his crowd. He said he didn't care what they thought. In truth, Rogue didn't care either…she didn't care _that _much, anyway. At the thought of being with Cristian, Rogue's heart fell a little. She didn't know what was wrong. Every time they went out she was so happy and yet, she felt like something was missing. When she stared into Cristian's eyes, all she saw where swirls of red rubies surrounded by dark ebony.

_Argh! Stop thinking of him Rogue! Heh's a playah, heh just wants tah get yah intah his bed. For Gawd's sake…HEH'S GETTING MARRIED! STOP THINKIN 'BOUT HIM! AH DEMAND THAT YAH STOP!_

Rogue felt a strong headache rising in the back of her head. She knew her conscious was right. Remy was just a player. All he wanted was a pair of legs to play with for one night. For one thing, she wasn't that type of gal. For another thing, she couldn't be, her skin wouldn't allow anything that required _a lot_ of skin-to-skin contact to occur. _Ah sure do hate mah skin! Argh!_

Rogue plopped herself down on her bed and covered her face with her hands. To say she felt absolutely flustered was an understatement. She just couldn't understand why she kept thinking about Remy when she was with Cristian. Those two were very different. They were like night and day. And yet she found herself thinking otherwise when she really put things into perspective. Like Cristian, Remy could be very kind and caring. When he found her in the park he sounded so concerned about her welfare, he even took her to her hotel. And then when they had almost kissed she felt like her heart was going to explode.

_Why is this happenin tah meh? What have ah done tah deserve this? **Rogue, are you really asking that? **Argh. Yah're raght. Ah've done a lot of bad things that ah regret. That was a stupid question tah ask. Carol, Ah'm sorry, yah know ah am. **Rogue, you know I already forgave you for what happened. There's no need to apologize. **Ah know yah forgave meh, but yah always bring up stuff that ah've done in mah past. It's lahke yah're tryin tah make meh feel worse than ah already do. **Rogue, you know that's not what I'm trying to do. We are long since past all the anger and hate. I just can't help lashing out once in a while. I've been stuck in here for the last three years. It gets quite boring. **_

Rogue laughed a bit at Carol's comment. Carol and her had gotten past the pain and hate brought forth the day Rogue absorbed Carol completely. Rogue's face suddenly saddened at the memory.

_**Flashback**_

_Rogue saw mutants and humans alike running out of the base for their very lives. The utter chaos unfolding before her was unnerving. Never had she seen so much destruction or felt so much fear. Not her own fear, everyone else's. She has been captured by Trask and his men and taken back to Area 51 to be experimented on. Hundreds of mutants were taken from their homes in order to 'help' with Trask's little science project. That had been almost five months ago, but the calvary had finally arrived. The X-Men were here. And now she and all the mutants here were free. _

_The X-Men had made quite an entrance. A storm began brewing outside the base as small tornadoes began forming all along it. A blast could be heard from the farthest end of the base. Trask knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against the now stronger and angrier set of mutants looking for him. He took drastic measures and activated the self-detonation program on the main computer. It was twenty minutes until the whole base blew itself up and took everyone with it. He ran off to the roof and flew away in a helicopter._

_The X-Men were running around freeing everyone from their cells. Rogue had long since been out of her cage and was now helping other mutants escape from their prisons. There was no time to be wasted on catching up with her friends. She had to help save everyone else. She made sure to grab a pair of keys to help everyone take off the collars that adorned their necks. _

_Rogue ran to every cell door she came across and let out the prisoners. She figured the others would help them get their collars off. One small girl stopped and tugged at her pant leg. Rogue looked down to find herself staring at two bright purple eyes. The girl motioned for Rogue to get down. She looked over at her and couldn't help but feel pity for this young child. She was so thin and her body looked like it was about to give out. Yet her large, beaming smile said otherwise. _

"_Usted es un ángel enviado de cielo. Muchas gracias!"_

_Rogue smiled warmly at the child. Rogue thought to herself, "Ah'm no angel sugah but thanks."_

"_No me agradezcas todavia mija. Ahora enciéndase, vaya con ese hombre allá."_

_Rogue pointed to where Logan was standing. _

_The girl held no fear in her eyes. She looked over at Logan then back at Rogue. She nodded her head and scurried away. "Nahce kid."_

_Rogue kept walking along the strange corridor, checking to make sure that everyone was out of their cell. She stopped abruptly when she found herself at the end of the hall. She stood before a very tall and dark looking cell. _

"_Hello, is anyone in there?"_

_Rogue waited for a response but only received silence. As she turned around to start making her way back to the X-Men she heard a whimper come from the cell. Rogue looked behind her. _

"_Who's there?" She looked around suspiciously and then placed her hand on the cell's lock. _

"_Help…me…please," she heard a muffled voice say. _

_Rogue's eyes widened slightly. "Hold on, ah'll get yah out." Rogue looked around in hopes of finding something to break the lock. 'Ah wondah why sheh has a lock. All the othas were put in cells yah jus put a code in tah unlock the doors." She found a metal crowbar lying on the ground a few feet away. She walked over to it and grabbed it.  
_

_Rogue made her way back to the cell, crowbar in hand, ready to break apart the lock. She put the end of the crowbar in between the lock's ring. After a couple of seconds of battling it out with the lock, it broke and fell to the ground with a loud thud that echoed throughout the base. She opened the cell's door and walked over to what looked like a heap on the floor. She felt slightly sick at the sight before her. Blood covered the high walls and floor and left a horrible smell in place. As she neared the creature, the stench grew. Rogue knelt down before the person in the tattered rags. "Can yah walk?" _

_The head looked up at Rogue and stared back at her with once vibrant but now dead blue eyes. Rogue felt her heart go out to this girl. Her face held a mixture of pain and sorrow. Her hair was a dirty blonde shade and stuck out at odd ends. Her skin looked pale. This girl looked like she would give out any minute. She tried to say something but all Rogue got from her message was "han ou." Rogue reached into her pant pocket and grabbed the keys she stole. She put a small key into the lock of the girl's collar and a small 'click' resounded. All of a sudden the girl rose to her feet. Her face started getting back some of its color. Rogue watched in awe as this girl, who seconds ago looked about ready to die, stood on two feet and walked over the door. "Coming?" she asked behind her. _

_Rogue walked over to her and looked at her curiously. "How did yah do that?" _

"_Not now, we need to get out as fast as possible. This place is gonna blow. By the way thanks. Oh, and my name's Carol."_

"_No problem. Ah'm Rogue." _

_The two hurried down the passageway. "Cool name."_

"_Thanks." _

_Rogue was on the alert, ready for anything. "Come on Carol, our jet's this way."_

"_Jet?" _

"_Yeah, long story, ah'll explain later," Rogue replied with a smile on her face._

_They reached the entrance in no time. Rogue saw the last of the large group of mutants making their way to the jet. She was overjoyed, a feeling she didn't experience quite often. Rogue was so blissful she failed to notice the large portion of ceiling giving way right above her. _

"_ROGUE LOOK OUT!" _

_Before Rogue could turn her head she looked up to find the ceiling coming right at her. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact that never came. She opened her eyes only to find blue ones staring right back at her. She looked around and found herself below tons of drywall and cement. Rogue noticed that Carol had a look of concentration on her face. She was holding up the roof with her back as she placed her arms on either side of Rogue._

"_CAROL!" _

"_Hold on Rogue, I'll get us out of …" Carol never finished her sentence as Rogue watched her eyes roll into the back of her head. _

_Rogue unexpectedly felt a swarm of emotions and powers flood her. She looked to her right and saw that all of her arm was exposed and Carol's arm was slightly touching hers. Rogue felt the ceiling fall completely on her as Carol's body gave way. Her arm was now fully touching Rogue's exposed arm. She was overwhelmed with a new set of memories. She saw a whip being held in place and then felt it's end sting her back. 'These aren't mah memories…CAROL!'_

"_Carol, CAROL WAKE UP!" _

_Rogue felt utter pain rush her systems and her body slowed down. Soon she found herself submerged in darkness._

_Rogue awoke hours later and had to readjust her eyes to the torrent of light that temporarily blinded her. When she opened them again she found herself in an all too familiar place. She looked around and saw that several of the beds in the med bay where in use. She scanned the room for signs of life. She half expected Beast to pop out of nowhere as he had done many a time in the past. 'Why am ah even heah? Ah feel fahne. In fact, ah feel bettah than fahne, ah feel great!'_

_Rogue pushed herself off of the bed and propped her legs over its side. She pulled out all the wires that were hooked up to her. She stood on her legs. She searched for her clothes but only found a coat hanging on a nearby chair. Settling for the coat, Rogue placed it on her shoulders and made her way out the door. She walked up the grand staircase and made her way over to Xavier's office. As she neared the door she head loud voices. _

"_HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO TELL HER CHUCK!" _

"_Logan calm down."_

"_He like has a point Professor."_

"_Ja. Rogue won't take diz too well."_

'_What are they all talkin 'bout?'_

"_We will have to tell her once she wakes up. She has a right to know what happened."_

"_But Professor," Scott spoke up, "How are we going to tell her what she did."_

_  
"Did? What did ah do?"_

"_Scott's right Professor. She won't take it too well. Poor Rogue," Jean said and walked over to stand beside Scott, lending her support. _

"_It was an unfortunate thing, what happened to Ms. Davners. But it was an accident, she never meant for any of this to happen."_

"_Poor Carol, so young," Rogue heard Ororo say in a sad tone. _

'_Carol, what happened to Carol?'_

"_Professor, Rogue isn't going to take this very well."_

_Rogue found herself slightly unnerved. Kitty had not once used 'like' in her speech. Something was very wrong. Rogue was about to walk in and let her presence be known when she heard Logan speak up again. _

"_Take it well? OF COURSE SHE WON'T TAKE IT WELL! HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO LET SOMEONE KNOW THAT THEY JUST KILLED SOMEONE WHO SAVED THEIR LIFE!"_

_Rogue felt her heart stop. _

"_Logan, of course it will be hard for Rogue at first. No one blames her for what happened to Carol though. It was an accident. In Ms. Davners attempt to save Rogue, she touched Rogue's exposed skin for far too long."_

"_We all know it was an accident Chuck. Of course we don't blame the kid. But that isn't going to stop her from blaming herself. She might do something…drastic."_

"_Oh mah Gawd! Ah killed her. AH KILLED CAROL!" Out of nowhere thoughts jogged Rogue's memories and she remembered her encounter with Carol as clearly as if it had happened just a second ago._

'_The ceiling was falling. Ah looked up and saw it comin foh meh. Ah waited foh it tah hit but it nevah did. Carol jumped in and then weh both fell. Ah screamed and sheh said everything would beh fahne. Then sheh fell unconscious after touching mah arm. Sheh fell and the ceiling did tah. The sleeve on mah mah shirt tore…her arm touched mahne. Ah felt her memories and then everything went black. Oh Gawd! Ah absorbed her, ah fully absorbed her. That's what they all meant, that's what they were talking about. Ah killed her. AH KILLED HER!'_

'_How could you Rogue!' _

'_Carol?'_

'_Yeah Rogue, it's me. How could you do that to me? After I risked my life to save yours.' _

'_Carol, it was an accident, ah sweah! Ah nevah meant foh any of this tah happen!'_

'_Liar! I bet you were planning this from the start! You knew what my powers were and you wanted them for yourself! You make me sick! How could you kill me to satisfy your own pleasures!'_

'_Yah think ah wanted this! Ah nevah wanted tah hurt yah Carol!"_

'_You good for nothing, dirty rat! You're no better than those men back at the base.'_

_Rogue started clutching her head. "No, NO!" _

_All the X-Men inside Xavier's office stood still as they heard someone scream out. _

"_IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"_

"_Rogue," all the X-Men said in unison. _

_Rogue couldn't take the pain. Carol was hurting her. She started backing away from Xavier's door and headed in the opposite direction. She heard the door knob turn and turned to see Logan staring at her. _

"_Stripes, calm down."_

_Logan stepped out of the room and she saw all the rest of the X-Men slowly follow suit. _

"_Logan ah can't! Sheh's hurting meh!"_

"_Who's hurting you kid?" Logan looked around but found no one. _

"_CAROL!"_

_Logan gave her a slightly concerned look. _

"_Rogue," Scott said as he inched toward her. "Carol isn't here." _

"_Ah know sheh's not! Sheh's in mah head!" _

"_Rogue calm down. We're only trying to help," Jean said in a calm voice. _

"_Yah'll jus don't understand!" Rogue shouted and ran forward, eyes shut tight and oblivious to the window she would surly run into and fall out of if she didn't stop. _

"_ROGUE!" they all shouted. _

_Rogue didn't hear any of their cries. Her mind was in a state of disorder and her head was throbbing. She was in more mental and emotional pain than any physical battle could possibly bring her. Rogue heard the sound of glass breaking. She opened her eyes and found herself falling. _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

_Rogue truly wished she had the ability to fly at the moment. She then felt herself floating. She looked to the ground and saw herself three stories up._

'_How did ah…'_

'_YOU IDIOT! YOU MUST REALLY HATE ME IF YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL THE LAST PART OF ME. GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD BE WILLING TOKILL YOURSELF JUST TO GET RID OF ME!'_

'_No, ah wasn't tryin tah do that.'_

'_Sure you weren't'!'_

'_Why didn't ah smash intah the ground?'_

'_Because I can fly! You already knew that though! That's why you killed me! You wanted to take my powers! You wanted to have super strength, the ability to fly, and be nearly invincible!'_

'_Carol ah nevah…'_

"_Oh my Goddess. She's alright!"_

_Rogue had failed to notice the other X-Men. They were all staring down at her, slightly bewildered. _

"_Not that I'm not relieved, but like shouldn't she have like…fallen and broken every bone in her body?"_

"_Rogue," Scott called out. "Come back inside so we can talk." _

_Rogue saw his obvious worry for her and started flying to him, very slowly. Then she heard Carol speak up._

'_BITCH! YOU DON'T DESERVE FRIENDS! THEY'RE PROBABLY JUST GOING TO HURT YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME! NO ONE COULD POSSIBLY CARE ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE A MURDERER!'_

"_NOOOOOOOO!"_

_Rogue did a back flip in the air and flew straight ahead at such a fast speed, the X-Men lost sight of her within seconds. _

_Hours later Rogue found herself sliding down the wall of a gloomy alleyway. Tears were falling out of her eyes in a rapid succession. She was tired, lost, and absolutely miserable. Carol hadn't stopped talking to her since she flew away from the mansion. "Ah'm gonna have tah talk tah them eventually," Rogue said. She hated this, she couldn't even feel the cold around her, probably due to Carol's invulnerability. All Rogue knew at that moment was that she wanted nothing more than to simply lie down in that dirty alley floor and die. _

_**End Flashback**_

Rogue remembered what had happened after her alleyway experience. She had gone back to the mansion exhausted and hurt. She had spoken to all the X-Men. They assured her that they knew what had happened was an accident and that they didn't blame her. Despite all their encouraging and loving words, she could still see the slight fear they held behind their eyes. She had put that fear in them and probably in their hearts. Everyone was on edge for weeks. Rogue threw horrible tantrums every now and then and even lost control of her body to Carol several times. She argued day and night with Carol, begging her to forgive her for what she did. Every time she did, Carol would just start yelling and their fights would start all over.

A year had passed before Carol finally acknowledged the fact that what had happened between her and Rogue was an accident. She had finally accepted Rogue's apology and they had even grown quite close. Carol wasn't a bad person to talk to when she wasn't threatening to make you go insane and then take control of your body. She gave Rogue great advice and soothed her whenever she became depressed. Every once in a while though, she would bring up what happened and Rogue couldn't help but feel terrible for taking her life.

_Yah know that if ah could go back in tahme ah would switch places with yah. **I know Rogue, I know. But then all the good you've done in the past three years would never have happened. **Still Carol, ah would. **Enough of this Rogue, I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to change the subject so I don't keep badgering you about this Remy fellow. **_

Rogue had to chuckle slightly at Carol's remark. She always tried to keep her mind off the accident and the guilt she felt, even when she was the one to bring it up.

_**So, you like him, huh? **Ah don't lahke him, what could ah possibly lahke about that good foh nothing, sleezy, flirt,…** Charming, hott, luscious…**CAROL! **What, it's true! **Mahbeh, but still. **But still nothing Rogue. You like him, a lot might I add. **Ah do not! **Then why can't you stop thinking about him? Dreaming about him? Why is it that when you're out with Cristian you picture yourself with Remy? **_

Rogue stayed quiet. She didn't know how to comment on that. Carol was right, Rogue had just finished saying all these things herself. She didn't have an answer for any of her questions though.

_**Sure you do Rogue, it's love. **EXCUSE MEH! **You heard me, you're in love with the guy! **Ah am not! Ah barely even know him! **Okay, so maybe you're not in love, but you're in deep girl. **Carol, yah're not helping! **Alright, you want some help, fine. Dump Cristian. **But… **Up, up, up! Don't interrupt! As I was saying. You don't share his feelings, so it isn't fair to string him along. Then, you need to go to Remy and sort some things out. Tell him how you feel and find out if he feels the same way. **OKAY CAROL, HOLD IT! First of all, ah care about Cristian a lot! Second of all, ah don't lahke the Cajun, not even a little! Lastly, heh's getting married!_

Rogue heard Carol sigh.

_**Rogue.**_

She noticed Carol's voice turned into a very serious tone, one Rogue only heard when she was absolutely sure of something. It unnerved her somewhat.

_**Rogue, listen to me. I'm telling you this as a friend because I care about you. You may like Cristian some, but you don't feel for him what you feel for Remy. It's not right to stay with him simply because you don't want to hurt him. It isn't fair to him, Remy, or you. That boy's falling for you as fast as you are for Remy. You have to break up with him because if you don't now, it will only hurt him more later when you two get more serious. You have to tell Remy how you feel because it's eating you up inside. This isn't good for you. You think about him all the time, you dream about him in your sleep. He's killing you slowly from the inside out. You have to tell him and find out if his feelings are mutual. If they are, then he has to end it with that girl he's with because it isn't fair to drag her along either. Some people are bound to get hurt Rogue, you especially if he doesn't share your feelings. He may break your heart, but at least you will have spoken your peace and you'll be able to move on. Think about it Rogue, do you really want to leave all these emotions bottled up inside you, ready to burst at any given minute? Follow what your heart tells you, forget what the logical side of you is saying. You need to listen to your heart every once in a while girl, it knows what you truly need. **_

Carol stopped talking and went into the dark recesses of Rogue's mind. She knew she had to leave her alone to reflect on everything she had just said and she would give her the time to do so.

The hotel room was deadly silent, all that could be heard was Rogue's slow breathing. Carol had told Rogue exactly what she needed to hear, whether she wanted to hear it or not. She knew what Carol said was true, and yet she still couldn't bring herself to say any of this out loud. Everyone was telling her to listen to her heart. But her heart had a way of always leading her down the wrong path. She didn't want to feel the pain rejection would bring forth. But she hated keeping all her feelings to herself. She needed to sleep, needed to think things through when she was more well rested.

_**Rubs hands together It's show time! And here we are, Rogue's dream:**_

_Rogue was sitting on a white porch, staring down at the lake just a few feet away. The water was crystal clear and the moon reflected down on it. It was dark out but the party that had started hours ago was far from being over. She looked over to her right and saw her husband lounging in some chairs with his parents. His friends were all around him. He let out a hardy chuckle. He looked her way and caught her gaze. He gave her a very warm smile, a wink, and then went back to talking to his friends. _

_Rogue had married Cristian two years ago and was very content. She had told him about her mutation and with all his money and connections, he had a friend of his make her a device to help her control it. She had been free to finally touch and that had brought her tremendous joy. After having gone out for two years with him, he took her to out to a fancy Spanish restaurant on their anniversary and proposed to her. She couldn't refuse. He loved her and she cared deeply for him. One year after he proposed Rogue found herself walking down the isle and standing before him while saying "I do." She saw the pure love he held for her in his eyes. She only hoped that her eyes reflected his own._

_She was happy, or as happy as she could be. She went out to parties, she made new friends, she still talked to the X-Men, but after getting married she moved with Cristian to Spain. He treated her like a goddess and gave her everything she wanted. They spent as much time together as possible and they would go everywhere together. She put on a smile everyday and everyone thought she was in paradise. What they didn't see was the emptiness Rogue felt deep down inside. _

_She had everything she could have possibly ever wanted and yet, there was something missing. Every night before she went to bed she would feel this longing in her heart. She could practically hear it calling out to someone. Her heart called out a name and face that had forever been imprinted in her mind. And tonight was no different. _

_Rogue stood up and began to walk down the path she did every night before going to bed. As she walked she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. She turned around only to find nothing but darkness and thin air. _

'_Gal, yah're getting worked up ovah nothin.'_

_She turned back around and let out a gasp. _

" '_Ello Chere."_

"_R…Remy?" Rogue said as she moved back a bit, completely bewildered to find him standing before her after all these years. _

"_Oui Chere, it be me."_

"_H…How did yah know ah lived heah?" Rogue cursed herself for letting her shock impair her speech. _

"_Not that hard Chere, Remy has 'is ways. Plus, he saw y' on the television once."_

'_Of course heh has. That tahme ah went on tah help Cris promote his family's new chain o' restaurants.' Rogue mentally cursed herself for being so dense. _

_Rogue noticed that Remy was staring at her intently. She gave an involuntary shudder. Remy let a small smile grace his lips. _

"_Cold Chere? Care for Remy t' warm y' up?"_

"_No, no. Ah'm fahne. Ah hope yah don't mahnd meh askin, but what are yah doin heah?"_

"_Chere, surly y' know de answer to dat." He inched closer to her. _

"_No, ah…ah don't."_

"_Come now Chere, Remy knows y're smarter dan dat."_

_Rogue continued to slowly back away from him, but either Remy wasn't taking the hint, or he didn't care. He followed her step for step. Rogue felt her back hit something hard and cold. She turned her head slightly to see an oak standing in her way. She turned back around and felt Remy place each of his hands on either side of her. She was trapped! She was very uncomfortable now. Her heart rate picked up. She closed her eyes._

"_Remy…" Rogue breathed out his name in a low, husky voice that sent chills up his spine. _

"_Oui Chere?"_

"_Remy, this…this isn't rag…"_

_Remy placed a delicate finger over Rogue's lips. _

"_Shhhh Chere." _

_Rogue opened her eyes in time to see Remy slowly lean in. She pushed him aside._

"_Remy, stop," her voice came out much weaker than she intended it to._

"_Why?"_

'_Why!' "Because this is wrong. Ah'm married and ah'm happy. Yah're married…"_

"_No Chere."_

"_What?"_

"_Remy ain't married."_

"_But ah thought…"_

"_Y' thought wrong."_

"_But didn't yah marry Bella?"_

"_Non."_

_Rogue felt her heart skip a beat and could have sworn that all time stopped. _

"_But Remy…why?"_

"_Couldn't marry 'er."_

"_But ah don't undahstand. Why couldn't yah marry her?"_

"_Didn't love 'er Chere. She wasn't the one Remy wanted."_

"_Why's that?" Rogue knew she sounded very dumb asking the same question over and over but she couldn't help it. She was genuinely surprised. She always assumed that Remy and Bella would get married, have six or seven children, and live happily ever after. 'Mahbeh heh feels…no, no heh wouldn't.'_

"_Long time ago Remy met da perfect femme, and when 'e realized dat, 'e couldn't stay wit Bella. Remy went lookin for his petite but 'e never found 'er. So 'e looked everywhere 'e could for 'er. So imagine Remy's surprise when 'e sees 'er on TV smiling at everyone with that perfect smile. Remy's heart leaped and then he heard something 'e never wanted to. Remy heard y' were married to dis homme standin right next to y' with 'is arm around y're waist."_

_Rogue could hear the slight tinge of jealousy in his voice. _

"_Then Remy looked at y're eyes Chere, and dat told him everyting. _

"_Everythin? What are yah talking about?"_

"_Chere, Remy looked into y're eyes and saw dat y' weren' happy."_

"_What!" Rogue felt the anger rising in her. Who did this man think he was to come waltzing into her home and telling her she wasn't happy. Deep down inside though, Rogue was scared because for the first time, someone other than her saw through her façade and saw the true Rogue._

"_What Chere. Y' know Remy be speakin da truth. Y' ain't happy. And standin here in front of y', looking into y're eyes, Remy sees that 'e was right."_

"_Yah're wrong Cajun. Yah're wrong! Ah am happy, happier than ah've been in a long tahme!"_

"_Then why are y' shoutin at Remy Chere? Why are y' trying to prove to y'reself that y're happy?"_

"_Ah…" Rogue was at a loss of words. He was right. She was not only trying to prove she was happy to him anymore, but mainly to herself. After all, that's what she had been telling herself for so long. That's why she never up and left when the loneliness would catch up to her. _

_Rogue felt her head drop some. "Ah'm…" 'Happy Rogue. Just say it. Yah're HAPPY!'_

_Remy edged toward her again until they were a few centimeters apart from one another. He spoke in such a low tone Rogue had to strive to her him. _

"_Miserable? Sad?" Then, if possible, he spoke in an even more hushed tone. "Lonely?" _

_That did it. Rogue could feel the tears well up in her eyes. _

_Remy placed his hand under Rogue's chin and made her meet his face. She couldn't, she couldn't do this. How could she lie to him. He was making her look him straight in the eye and was daring her to tell him that he was wrong. A tear fell from her eye. Then slowly another followed. Remy wiped away her tear with his finger. _

_He placed both his bare hands on her cheeks and Rogue thought she would melt then and there. She had held Cristian's bare hand in her own thousands of times and it was a nice reminder that she could finally, but when Remy touched her she felt a bolt of electricity run through her whole system. This is what she always imagined touching would feel like. _

"_Well Chere?" _

_Rogue looked into Remy's red on block orbs and saw them reflecting her own emotions. Every feeling he had described was one he felt himself and that broke her heart to learn. She was mesmerized by his eyes. She felt one of his hands sneak their way down to her waist and the other around her back. _

_She saw her hands move slowly around his neck on their own accord. His face moved toward hers and hers moved toward his. "Well Rogue?" he asked in a whisper. _

_Rogue finally closed the distance between them. If she thought his hands touching her face was amazing, then she lost all reason and control when he kissed her. His kiss was unlike anything she ever dreamed (hehe, dreamed). At first the kiss was slow and sweet. Then it turned into a wild kissed filled with all the passion they had built up for all those long years. His tongue darted out and licked her lips and she opened up her mouth, giving him access to it. She felt this fire burst throughout her body and she felt like a bomb about to detonate. The two finally had to come up for air and parted from one another. Rogue's lips were swollen and her face was flushed. She was taking in much needed air. Remy's face looked just like hers. _

_It took Rogue a second to register exactly what had happened and although she felt like Remy's touch was greater than anyone else's, she felt guilt overriding all other emotions. She was a married woman, and she had just kissed someone who wasn't her husband. _

_Remy felt Rogue's inner turmoil (he sensed it, didn't use his empathy). She was having a battle with herself. One side was arguing that this was right, that she needed this. She needed him. The other side, the one that was currently winning, told her that this was wrong, that she was betraying Cristian, who never did anything to deserve this. He felt his heart break over this girl for what felt like the millionth time. Remy gradually backed away from her. _

_Rogue turned to face Remy but saw that he was moving backward. "Remy?"_

_Remy wanted to stop. He wanted nothing more than to run over to her, place his arms around her, and never let her go. But he knew, just like before, that she would choose Cristian all over again and he didn't think he could take it a second time. This time he would be the one walking out of her life forever. _

"_Remy, what's wrong?"_

"_Apparently dis is Rogue." _

_Rogue walked over to him. "Why would yah say that?"_

"_Because Chere, Remy can tell dat even dough y' want dis, y' aren't willin to let y'r homme get hurt."_

"_No Remy, yah're …"_

"_Chere, y' know it's true. Y' left Remy once, and 'e thought 'e would go insane. Den 'e found y' here and when 'e…when I kissed y' it was the greatest moment of m' life. Then I look into y'r eyes and I see y'r sorrow, y're regret. I lost y' once Rogue, I can't lose y' again."_

"_But Remy, yah won't lose meh again."_

"_Non Chere, I already lost y'. I just didn' want to admit it before."_

"_No Remy, that's not true." She tried reaching out to him but her hand merely passed through his body. 'What?'_

"_Remy, what's happenin?"_

"_Y' made y' choice Chere."_

_Rogue saw Remy begin to fade away. _

'_No…NO! Ah can't lose him again! Not again!'_

"_Remy, no Remy wait!"_

_Remy was barely even visible anymore, but Rogue could see a small smile play on his lips. _

"_Au revoir Chere."_

"_No…" Rogue said in a whisper. _

"_Je t'aime."_

_Rogue felt like nothing in the world mattered anymore. _

"_Remy…" She reached out and touched thin air where his body should have been present. _

"_Ah love yah too." She saw his body completely disappear. _

"_Remy…REMY? DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T GO! AH LOVE YAH!"_

_Everything surrounding Rogue turned black until she was left in a completely dark, silent, and lonely world. She fell to her knees and got into a fetal position. She held herself tight as one sad tear fell from her eye. _

"_Remy, ah love yah too."_

_**End of dream**_

Rogue woke up and found herself on the floor in a fetal position, silently crying.

"Ah can't do this anymore, ah can't. First things first."

Rogue hurried over to her suitcase and grabbed a dark green coat. She placed it over her shoulders before going to grab her purse and keys. She saw her cell phone lying on the floor and threw it into her purse. She practically ran to the door.

"Ah gotta go and break things off with Cris in person." Rogue turned the knob and opened the door only to find someone standing in front of it. Judging by where their hand was, she assumed they were going to knock on her door. She gave the person a closer look and was surprised to learn that she knew who they were.

"What are yah doin heah?"

**Translations: **

"_Usted es un ángel enviado de cielo. Muchas gracias!"_**You're an angel sent from heaven. **

_No me agradezcas todavia mija. Ahora enciéndase, vaya con ese hombre allá."_**Don't thank me yet honey. Now go with that man over there.**

**I hope you all know the other two sentences in French cuz I'm not gonna translate it. :-P**

**Okay, I'm gonna place myself in your shoes now. These are questions I would ask if I were simply a reader of this fic. So you might want to skim through these questions if you think your's might be in here.**

**Q: Why did you wait until this chapter to introduce Carol's psyche?**

**A: To be honest, I completely forgot about Carol's psyche. I acknowledged the fact that Rogue had her powers in previous chapters, but I didn't remember that Carol's psyche was present in Rogue's mind, or else I would have put her in the chapter I introduced Kitty's and Jean's psyches. **

**Q: Why did you make Carol a good person?**

**A: Frankly, I hate it when Carol is portrayed as a selfish witch who simply wants to take control of Rogue's body. Not that I'm saying anything bad about any of you who might enjoy her character like that or if you like to depict her like that. I just think that Carol was as much a victim as Rogue. Sure she would hold the accident against Rogue for a while, but I liked to think that maybe they got past all that. Anyway, that's why. And I also liked the way I made them meet and Rogue took her powers. **

**Q: Why did you decide to make Cristian a minor character after all?**

**A: I thought it would be too complicated for me to write a love square. lol. It'll be easier for all of you to read and me to write a love triangle (not really since none of us really give a damn what happens to Bella and we all want Rogue and Remy to hook up ;) )**

**Q: Weren't you going to reveal the "boss man" ?**

**A: Well, since I didn't in this chapter, I most likely will in the next.**

**K. Well I hope that answered some questions. **

**Thank you so much for being so patient with me! You know, the actual story in this chapter was 18 pages long! That's insane! By far my longest chapter! Don't expect a chapter this long again! lol. I hope you all appreciate it because I probably won't be updating again for a while due to projects that are worth 50 of my grade in two different classes AND finals. But luckily I'll be out of school in about a month and a week and I'll be able to update much, much faster! Okay, THIS IS IMPORTANT! I WANT YOU ALL TO TELL ME WHO IT IS YOU WANT TO BE STANDING AT ROGUE'S DOOR. YOU GET TO CHOOSE. IT'S ALL UP TO YOU! I'M NOT ASKING YOU TO GUESS WHO IS AT THE DOOR. I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHO _YOU WANT TO BE AT THE DOOR! _DO NOT CONFUSE THIS AND THINK I'M ASKING YOU TO TELL ME WHO YOU THINK I PUT THERE AS SOME PEOPLE DID BEFORE. IT'S ALL UP TO YOU! YOU CHOOSE WHO'S AT THE DOOR!(Sorry, Ijust had to emphasize this point)AND I'M NOT GOING TO DO THIS BY COUNTING VOTES UNLESS EVERYONE SIMPLY TELLS ME A NAME. THE PERSON WITH THE BEST EXPLANATION AS TO WHY THEY WANT ME TO PUT IN THE CHARACTER THEY CHOOSE WILL HAVE THEIR CHARACTER PUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HATE IT WHEN I HAVE THE BEST REASON FOR A CHARACTER TO BE PUT INA FICBUT AN AUTHOR GOES BY VOTES. I MOST CERTAINLY DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU TO FEEL LIKE THAT. I FAVOR NO ONE! THE EXPLANATION I FEEL IS THE BEST WINS! ALSO, IT HAS TO BE EITHER A GOOD GUY, SOMEONE FROM THE BROTHERHOOD, OR PYRO OR COLOSSUS. OKAY ALL, DO YOU'RE THING. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Loved it? Hated it? Thought that there needed to be some major changes? Wanna flame? I accept flames as long as you tell me how to improve the story. Remember, I'm always willing to listen to your suggestions. Also, probably after next chapter Rogue and Cris will be nothing more than friends. I thought that the length of this chapter was awesome! But everything else sucked! lol. Well, actually, I kind of liked the dream but that's about it. It's very important that you tell me what you think. Okay all, thanks again for being so patient and you know what to do. Just click the button and review! lol. Lots of love for you all!**

**Asta Luego**

**-B-**

**You can email me at ChicaDeOjosCafe7 at aol dot com.**


	15. Chance Encounters

**Chance Encounters **

Hmm. What to say. Well how about...THANKS SOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING EVERYONE! I FELT LOVED! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT ME, I SURE WOULD HAVE. LOL. I SUPPOSE YOU DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT THE STORY, NOT ME. :-D. Anyway, hmm, lots of you asked for Remy to be at the door. I suppose some of you would see him as a good guy. I wasn't specific enough. Oh well. You can't blame a chica for trying. Just to let you all know, Remy will not be the one standing at the door. Chica ducks as a tomato is thrown her way. "Hah! You missed." Falls back as a watermellon hits her. "Odd, I didn't miss seeing the small tomato but I did miss the gigantic, conspicuous watermellon." lol Don't worry though, I couldn't leave Remy out for two chapters in a row! True, he was in the last chapter in Rogue's thoughts and dream, but he was never physically present anywhere. That was just wrong and evil of me on my part. Steps to the side as something goes flying past her "Hah! Didn't get me with the watermellon this time!" So do not fret, our Ragin' Cajun is back in the flesh (or as in flesh as a character in a fic can get). Onto the responses to your reviews!

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Water81-** First of all, I'm surprised you aren't used to responses to your reviews, they're so nice! Second, I'm even more surprised to know you haven't had chapters dedicated to you! Third, EYE HEART EWE 2! And fourth, it's not Carol. :-D

I felt so completely flattered by your review. I feel pampered by your reviews. I loved everything you had to say, especially when you said that you would wait six months if my next chapter was as good as this last one. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT! And I'll take what you said about Logan and the other advice into account so as to make my story better. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!

P.S. Oh and before I forget, you got your wish. ;).

**Sunspotmisery- **Wow, I don't know what to say! Sneaking up at 5:30 to read this. LUV YA LOTS! You had some really good ideas on who should be at the door. It was really nice to hear from you! I agree, everyone should have a sweet, blue fuzzy brother! I'm glad you liked the flashback, I was hoping you would (along with everyone else :-D). THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND WORDS! Don't forget to review this new chapter!

**Guarded Secrets- **I don't recall seeing you before. Yay! A new reviewer! Welcome to my whacky world! lol. Don't worry. She won't marry Cris. That's was just a dream, or nightmare, however you want to look at it. Thanks so much for your review! I'm sorry that this wasn't the fastest update out there. :-D. Hope you can forgive me! Don't forget to review this new chapter!

**Sweety8587- **Did you know that you are one of my favorite reviewers? You've been with me since the beginning! Thank you for that! I really appreciate it! I just might let you get rid of Cris after but not now. ;). Hey, I would have thought you liked the dream, after all, it showed her just how much she cares about Remy. And you will find out who was behind the door this chapter. I'm glad you approve of my version of Carol. I don't like her being written like a witch all the time either. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to drop me a review on your way out. :-D!

**grenwich- **You're new too! Welcome! I'm glad you liked the chapter and it's length. J. You find out who the boss man is in this chapter. Rogue's actually in New Orleans because she was taking a vacation. Sorry, I mentioned that in my summary but then I just recently changed it. Although, you might get why she's here in this chapter too. You will also find out who's behind the door. Just continue reading. Thank you for the review, don't forget to review this chapter!

**bored247- **Welcome my new friend! And you got your wish! I've updated (after taking 2 freaking months! lol.) The marshmallow men got what they wanted. So glad to hear you loved this story! You find out who's behind the door today! So just continue reading. Thanks for you lovely review! Don't forget to leave me another for this chapter!

**leasie- **I know! Damn those cliffhangers! lol. But at least you get to find out not only who's behind the door in the chapter, but who the boss man is! YAY! Thanks for the review. Oh and welcome to my crazy world! Drop me another review this chapter please. Thanks!

**enchantedlight- **Nice review. Sweet, short, and to the point! I'm happy to hear you thought it was great! Sorry this update took forever cough2monthscough And Remy is not at the door, but do not fret, he is in this chapter! Thanks for your review! Don't forget to leave me another for this chapter!

**NaijaStrawberrie- **Hola amiga. It sure has been a while. Although I did appreciate your review, you will see that things did not go exactly as you asked. Hope I didn't disappoint too much. Thank you for your review, drop off another after you finish this chapter!

**Tigerlilly1234- **Thank you SO much for your review! I really liked it! Things didn't go exactly how you asked, although I still loved your suggestion. Hmm…this chapter was updated very fast…are you still gonna take me to your basement, chain me up, and make me listen to the barney theme song over and over again? God I hope not. Thanks a million for your review! Don't forget to leave me another for this chapter!

**romy 4 ever- **Hi my anonymous reviewer! I'm glad you loved the last chapter. I'm sorry this update wasn't very fast, hope you can forgive. Thanks a bunch for your review, please review this chapter too!

**Katie Mae- **Your welcome, I'm sorry though that this chapter took so long for me to update. I hope it was worth the wait. I love that you really liked the last chapter! Thanks for your kind review! Don't forget to leave me another for this chapter!

**JustRachie-** Uh oh. You said you wouldn't let me off the hook, yet I think it took longer for me to update this chapter than it did the last one. runs off I'm sorry! Thank you for your wonderful review! Make sure to leave me another just like it for this chapter!

**A Denial- **You without a doubt had the longest review for this chapter. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! I THRIVE OH THEM. lol. Oh and don't worry, although the story had indeed changed, it is still in fact a ROMY. That is a given! Hmmm…about the friend reminder, don't know if that's a good thing or bad…let's hope a good. J. Don't worry, I totally understand. And between you and me, the last chapter kind of was a filler chatper. Nothing really spectacular happened. I'm kind of wary of this chapter now. Hmm. Hope it lives up to your expectations. But even if it doesn't I wanna know so I can make the next better! Critiquing is a good thing. It helps. And I agree with who should be at her door. :-D. Your wish is my command! THANKS A BILLION (haha, usually it's put as a million, but oh well) FOR YOUR REVIEW! LOVED IT! AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ME ANOTHER!

**Nettlez- **Well if it isn't my lovely reviewer. Thank you for your reviews. I liked what you suggested, but I decided to go a different route. Thanks anyway though! Loved your review! Get to working on your stories! And don't forget to leave me another review for this chapter! Oh and I really, really hope that people have forgotten this story! I know it took so long to update. But I've been truly busy. FORGIVE ME! lol. Thank you again so much for your TWO reviews!

**PyroManaic- **Your review was so exciting to read! I thought it was the best chapter so far too! I did great on my finals, so thanks for that extra wish of good luck. I'm sure it helped! You get to updating your stories too! Loved your review a bunch. Hugs and kisses. Don't forget to drop me another review for this chapter!

**wildcardrose- **Awww…one of my star reviewers! I LOVED GETTING YOUR REVIEW! Guess what? Two of the characters you mentioned shall be in this chapter! Yay! Does a little dance. I'm SO sorry it took so long to update! Truly am. But here's your new chappy! YAY! UPDATE J&Q ASAP! I wanna know how it ends! LUV YAH BUNCHES! Thanks for the review, drop off another on your way out! lol.

**Werewolf- **Hello another one of my anonymous reviewers. lol. I'm so glad you think this story is fantastic! Here is the next chapter! Thanks for your review. Drop off another for this chapter please!

**Serena- **Hey, you want to know something. I love the name Serena. It's my little sister's name. Here's my update. And yes, the last chapter was emotional and heartbreaking. If Rogue let's Remy go she'll be alone, and if she marries Cris she'll still be alone. What to do? What to do? Well you'll find out what she is going to do this chapter! So continue reading. Thank you for your nice review! Leave me another for this chapter please. Thanks again Serena!

**tinuvieltelcontar- **Another lovely anonymous reviewer. lol. Loved your outbursts, it made your review that much more fun and lively. You'll find out who was behind the door this chapter! Thanks for your review. Don't forget to review this chapter too!

**Dannonspring- **Hiya! Well, you got half of your wish. Sort of. lol. I'm glad I got your head spinning, different scenarios are fun. I love your stories too so update them soon! Hope your first family reunion goes great! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! Don't forget to leave me one for this chapter too!

**gambit92- **Well, you got half of what you wanted. You'll see what I mean, just keep reading. Thanks for your review! Leave me another for this chapter!

**WolvGambit La Diable Blanc- **Hey my fun friend! I did consider your thought, unfortunately I didn't use it. Sorry. It was really a good one though. Don't worry too much though, because Remy shall make his presence once again known in this chapter. Thanks for your great suggsetion and leave me another review for this chapter! Oh and thanks for all your help with this chapter! You inspired me to finish it before the end of summer vacation. lol. J

_**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED NOT TO ONE OR TWO PEOPLE BUT TO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU THAT I MADE WAIT TO READ THIS CHAPTER!  
**_

_**  
SHOUT OUTS GO OUT TO ALL! **_

**Well now that that's over with. I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME 2 MONTHS EXACTLY TO UPDATE! I HAD SCHOOL! I HAD FINALS! I HAD TEN MILLION THINGS GOING ON! I KNOW IT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH EXUCSE BUT IN MY DEFENSE...WAIT THAT WAS MY DEFENSE. :-D. ANYWAY, THIS IS WITHOUT A DOUBT MY LONGEST CHAPTER! BEATS MY LAST ONE BY TWO PAGES! THAT'S RIGHT, IT'S 20 PAGES LONG! YAY FOR CHICA! AND THIS TIME NO LONG DREAM SEQUENCES TAKING UP TOO MUCH SPACE! LOL. HOPE YOU ALL HAD IT IN YOUR HEARTS TO FORGIVE ME! (PERDONEN ME POR FAVOR! LO SIENTO MUCHO!). AND NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

_**Previously:**_

"_Ah gotta go and break things off with Cris in person." Rogue turned the knob and opened the door only to find someone standing in front of it. Judging by where their hand was, she assumed they were going to knock on her door. She gave the person a closer look and was surprised to learn that she knew who they were. _

"_What are yah doin heah?"_

**And now here we go. This chapter: **

"Is that any way to great a friend," the man at her door said with a small smile.

"It is when they show up uninvahted," Rogue said in an all serious tone. She was slightly irritated but couldn't help it when a smirk began playing on her lips.

"Aw come on Rogue, don't be like that."

Rogue shook her head and then slouched a bit, "Ah'll ask again, what are yah doin heah Scott? Ah don't recall telling yah or anyone else wheah ah was stayin."

"You mean you aren't happy to see me."

Rogue's smirk soon turned into a deep frown.

"All right, all right. Well, Rogue it isn't exactly that hard to track you. I thought it would be fun to find out where you were staying and crash your vacation."

Rogue was about to yell at Scott when he spoke up again.

"Would you believe me if I said it was a coincidence that I happened to come to New Orleans?"

"Not really."

"Well it was."

"Oh really, yah just happened tah come tah New Orleans tah do what exactly?"

"Jean and I thought it was time for us to take a vacation."

"Wait, Jean's heah too?"

"Yeah. She's downstairs talking with the manager about something."

"So how did yah know that ah was stayin in this specific room?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I overheard one of the bellboys telling a friend how a beautiful, green-eyed girl had paid him to take her shopping bags up to her room and how she was giving him the once over. He also said she had really strange yet interesting hair. An auburnish color with two white stripes framing her face. She had the body of a goddess. I figured I only knew of one woman who fit that description. He had mentioned the room number she was staying in and I came up to see if it was actually you."

"Ah see."

"Small world isn't it?"

"Yeah, it really is." Rogue was exasperated. Not only was there one X-Men present, there were TWO!

"So Jean's downstairs in the lobby?"

"Yeah."

"Scott, ah don't mean tah beh rude or none, but why would yah take a vacation now, knowing that ah was taking one at the same tahme."

"To be honest Rogue, it was kind of a last minute decision. Jean and I have needed a vacation for a while now, wouldn't you agree?" He waited for some sort of acknowledgment on Rogue's part and then continued. "We just thought we should wait until you returned. We didn't need all the X-Men off on vacation. So we came to the decision that we would wait till you came back. But then a week ago the Professor received an invitation from Warren asking him to come to New Orleans for a social gathering."

Rogue coughed lightly and then rolled her eyes. Scott had used "special gathering" to indirectly say that Warren had invited the Professor to a big, luxurious bash full of rich snobs.

Scott went on, completely ignoring Rogue, "The Professor was and still is extremely preoccupied with more important matters, but he thought it rude not to go. So he came to Jean and me and asked us if we would like to go in his place. We had both been wanting to leave and simply relax for a while and so we took him up on his offer."

"Ah see. So yah and Jean just accepted the Professah's offah out of the generosity of yahr hearts. How considerate of yah'll," Rogue said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Scott coughed a little and turned a slightly pinker shade. "Well, not exactly, it's just that…well…"

Rogue took one glance at Scott and sighed. "Ah know Scott. Yah and Jean needed a vacation and it would have been more than dumb of yah'll tah declahne such a nahce invitation tah one. Ah suppose ah was just caught off guard bah yahr unexpected arrival. So when's this party yah'll have tah go tah?"

"In a week."

_A week huh. That's sounds familiah. Wheah have ah…wait! Cris was gonna take meh tah a party in a week. Heh was taking meh tah Warren's party! _

"So wait, this is all a big get togethah Warren's puttin on?"

"Yes. All his friends, business partners, clients, and other rich people will be there."

"Ah think ah know what party yah're talking 'bout Scott. a friend of mahne got invahted and heh asked meh tah go with him."

"Really, well that's great. Then Jean and I will see you there?"

"Well ah'm not so sure that…"

"Scott, are you up here?"

"Yeah Jean, I'm right here."

Jean came into plain view. She gave Scott a small smile and then a slightly surprised look overtook her expression.

"Rogue, what are you doing here?"

"Didn't exactly expect tah see meh huh Jean?" Rogue asked, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Well no, not that I'm not happy to see you, it's just I didn't expect to run into you here."

"Same thought crossed mah mahnd when ah saw Scott standing at mah door."

"So this is where you were vacationing the whole time?"

"Yup."

"Rogue, Scott and I didn't know or else we wouldn't have come. I mean, we wouldn't want to intrude on your vacation time or anything."

Rogue's eyes suddenly darkened. _Does sheh not want tah even beh in a close proximity tah meh! Wait, sheh just understands mah need foh privacy._

Rogue's eyes softened a bit.

"Jean, yah and Cyke heah aren't intruding on anything. It's actually kind of nahce tah see a familiah fahce. Go figuah ah would miss yah'll aftah such little tahme away. Ah guess yah'll are finally starting tah grow on meh."

Jean visibly relaxed. "We've missed you too Rogue. It's not the same without someone yelling at the younger recruits and Kitty and Kurt. There's no one there to instill fear into their hearts. Even Logan can't frighten them quite as well as you can."

"What can ah say Jean, ah'm one of a kahnd."

"That you are Rogue, that you are."

A comfortable silence settled in and the three X-Men found themselves willingly basking in it. A few minutes passed and Rogue broke the calm by speaking up.

"Would yah two lahke tah come in?"

"Actually Rogue, as nice as that offer is, we'll have to decline. We should unpack our stuff so we'll be settled in."

"All raght then."

"Rogue?"

"Yeah Jean."

"Would you like to meet up and get some coffee later on today?"

"Sure, coffee sounds nahce."

"Okay, how's five sound?"

"Sounds good tah meh sugah, what suite are yah staying in?"

"Room 717 on the 24th floor."

"Okay then, ah'll pick yah up latah."

"It's a date," Jean added and she and Rogue both laughed at her poor attempt at a joke.

"Until then Jean."

"Bye Rogue," Both Jean and Scott said in unison.

Rogue closed her door slowly and leaned against it's cool framing.

_Well that was certainly unexpected. Who would have evah thought that Scott and Jean would beh the ones tah show up at mah door. **I certainly didn't. And what was up with both you and Jean? **_

Rogue chuckled a bit.

_Now, now Carol. Theah's no need tah beh jealous of lil ol' Jean. **I AM NOT JEALOUS! **Raght. And the fact that the volume of yahr voice rose and all the shouting are proof of that. _

Carol was quiet for a moment. Rogue felt sort of bad for pushing her buttons like that. _Ah'm sorry Carol, sometimes ah don't know when tah stop mahself. **No Rogue, you're right. There's no need to be jealous of Jean. I suppose I can't help but want to keep you to myself, though, I mean you are after all the only friend I have. **_

Rogue's heart truly sank after this comment. She knew it was her own fault that Carol had no other friend than her. _**That's not true Rogue. It wasn't your fault so stop sulking. **Ah guess yah're raght, it's not gonna help meh tah do this anyway. **That's right. And don't you have somewhere to be right now. **_

Rogue got up. She had to go talk to Cristian and soon. _Wait, what if heh's busy. And besahdes, ah don't even know wheah heh's stayin. **Yeah, that might be vital information. **Nah, yah think? **Now, now Rogue. No need to get testy with me. **Sorry Carol, ah'm just getting really frustrated raght now. **Why don't you just try calling him? **Carol, why didn't yah mention that befoah! **Because you didn't ask and it's so fun to watch you get so flustered. **_

Rogue could see a mental image of Carol laughing at her play in her mindscape. She got up and grabbed her purse. She the proceeded to snatch her cell phone and scan through her contact list until she came across Cris's name. She made sure to highlight it before pressing "Send." _Okay Rogue, it's now or nevah. _

_Let us change it up a bit and go to our favorite Swamp Rat:_

The roar of the engine was the only sound that reached his ears as he strode down the streets of the French Quarter. Remy had gotten up early in the morning to find Bella snoring loudly beside him, signifying that she was in a deep slumber. He tried going back to bed, he really did, but her snoring was just _so_ insistent. He had to get out of the house (hey, I would want to get away from Bella…I mean the snoring too :-D). He had so much on his mind and the noises coming from Bella's body were not helping him focus one bit. So he had decided to go out for a morning ride. He found that it always somehow helped calm and ease his restless mind.

He watched as he passed by the local stores, bars, and diners. He heard his stomach grumble and thought back to the night before. He and Bella had gotten into another fight and he had gone to bed early to get as far away from her before he said something he didn't think he would regret. He looked down at his gold watch, a "gift" from one of the rich tourists he had passed two days ago, and saw that it read ten minutes before seven. It was still pretty early out but he was quite hungry. He looked around to see if there were any familiar diners around. He rode past a diner and was just able to catch sight of the name. After completely a sharp U-turn, he parked his "baby" in the shadows the trees provided and stepped into _Marie's _for a bite to eat.

As he strolled into the diner with the air of king he made sure to wink at all the pretty women he walked passed. He took a seat on a stool at the counter and waited patiently for a waitress to come take his order. Not too long after, a pretty little red-head strode up to him. She had an apron covering her white blouse and black, knee length skirt. She looked to be no older than twenty.

"Bonjour Monsieur. What would y' like to eat?" the young waitress asked. A slight blush rested on her cheeks after his face came up to meet hers.

"Avez-vous gumbo?" (Do you have gumbo?)

"Oui." (Yes.)

"Bien alors, j'aurai certains de cela." (All right then, I'll have some of that.) He looked her up and down, then said in a low, husky voice, "S'assurer c'est chaud et épicé." (Make sure it's hot and spicy.)

The waitress's face turned a nice shade of red before she replied, "Très bien monsieur. Je me retournerai avec votre ordre dans une minute."(Very well sir. I'll return with your order in a minute.) She then hurried off as giggling could be heard coming from beyond the kitchen doors.

Remy chuckled slightly to himself. He was a ladies man, and no woman could resist him. Well, _almost _no woman. _Chere…wonder what y' doin now._

After another five minutes passed, the red-headed waitress came back with his hot and spicy gumbo in hand. She placed it on the counter, but did not leave just yet. It looked as if she had expected him to do or say something.

"Merci ma' petite." He took one gulp of the soup and savored it's wonderful taste. "It's magnifique."

"Thanks. I made it m'self."

"Well it's tres bon."

She nodded her head, smiled once more, and then took off again for the kitchen.

_Sweet femme. **Not nearly as sweet as striped-haired, bella femme y' know. **_

Remy turned around searching for the person who had spoken to him.

_**Y' aren' gonna find 'im anywhere by lookin 'round. **_

"Who are y'?"

**_I'm y' conscience Remy._ _I'm in y' head y' idiot._**

Remy couldn't believe this.

_Wait, if y' Remy's conscience why haven' y' ever talked t' Remy before? **I've tried talkin t' y' before but y' never listen t' moi! **Really, when? **The first time y' looked up a femme's skirt.**_

Remy recollected that moment. He did remember hearing a voice that sounded vaguely like his own but he had just pushed it to the back of his mind.

_**Yeah Remy, dat's wat y've always done, push me t' de back of y' head. **Remy don't understand dough, if y' Remy, why don't y' talk in de third person? **Believe it or not Remy, I find it really annoyin. I figured one of us speaking in de third person was enough. **_

Remy was silent for a minute, taking in all his "conscience" had said. He had always heard that there was a little voice in everyone's head that helped them make their decisions and made them listen to their heads and heart and helped them find a balance. But never once did Remy believe that to be true…until now.

_**L'homme, ce qu'a fait je fais pour mériter pour être cet homme conscient!**_

_Hey…Remy'll have y' know dat…_

Remy was cut short though because he felt another presence enter the diner. He had unintentionally let down his empathic barriers and could feel a swarm of feelings bombard him. He felt guilt, regret, worry, and a small lingering feeling of…what was it…_hope_?

Remy turned around slowly to find that the woman that had been plaguing his thoughts these last two weeks had just walked into _Marie's_. He turned back to his gumbo, hoping that his Chere hadn't seen him.

_**Since when was she y'rs Lebeau? **Would y' shut up! _

His mind was silent for a moment and he sighed in relief but then just as quickly as the silence came, it left.

_**Non LeBeau. Why do y' tink I came back? **Wat? _

Remy sat still as he brooded over why it may have been that his conscience had decided to play a role in his life again after having been kept in the dark for so long.

_Why did y' come back? **I would have tought it would h've been obvious mon ami. **_

Remy was getting quite agitated now. This "conscience" of his was avoiding his questions by giving him vague answers.

_Non, it isn' obvious. **Well den let me tell y'. I came back because of her. **_

He could almost imagine a smaller version of himself pointing toward where Rogue was sitting.

_Her! Wat does Chere h've anyting t' do wit dis? **Oh but Remy, she 'as everyting t' do wit dis. **Remy doesn' comprehend homme. **Remy don' y' understand dat y' care 'bout…**_

His mind became silent once again, though, when he felt a presence near him. He didn't have to turn his head and look at the person standing beside him, he could tell who it was merely by her intoxicating aura.

"Um, excuse meh, ah'm ready tah ordah now."

Even though he hadn't turned to see her, Rogue caught sight of him and could have sworn he could hear the nervousness in her voice by the tone she called his name in.

"Remy?" she asked very quietly, almost hoping that she had been seeing things.

He turned to look at her and gave her his famous 100 watt smile. "Bonjour Chere. Wat brings y' t' _Marie's_?"

"Ah'm…ah…" _Oh real smart gal…now yah look lahke a ninny who can't talk at all. But ah can't just tell him ah'm heah tah meet someone. Then again, why can't ah? He's not mah boyfriend. In fact, heh's barely mah friend. It's none of his business what ah do._

Suddenly Rogue's confidence came back to her and she spoke in a clear, understandable tone.

"Ah'm heah tah meet a friend of mahne."

In all truth Rogue had come to _Marie's_ to meet Cristian. She had asked him to see her as soon as possible and he had said he was available right now. So here she was now, waiting for him to show up so that she could tell him that she couldn't be anything more than a friend to him. She was already nervous enough as it was, and then of course the _HE _just had to be there. Somewhere up there, someone was laughing down upon her. This was just her luck. The one man she didn't want to see today was the one she ran into first. _Wheah in the world is Cris! _

"Really petite."

"Yeah, really. _What are yah doing heah?_"

"Couldn't sleep. Had a lot goin trough m' mind and I decided t' go for a drive. Got kind of hungry and decided t' get a bite t' eat."

Rogue couldn't help but notice how he had not one referred to himself in the third person, and that scared her a bit. He was truly serious. But what she was curious to find out was what thoughts were running through his head that were so important they kept him from sleeping. _Mahbeh heh's thinking the same things…no, no that's not it. Stop lying tah yahrself Rogue. _

And before Rogue had a chance to think twice about what she was going to say, the words left her lips. "What thoughts were keeping yah awake Cajun?"

Remy thought about it for a moment. _Maybe I should tell her, maybe she feels de same way too._

But instead he just went with his usual arrogant remarks. "Why Chere, hopin dey were 'bout y'?" He said as he leaned over a bit.

Rogue's gaze went from slightly nervous and curious to aggravated in less than two seconds. "Don't flattah yahrself Swamp Rat. Ah could care less what yah were thinking about."

"Den why'd y' ask Chere?"

"Because…because ah…"

"Because wat?"

"Ah just thought mahbeh yah needed tah talk tah someone," Rogue said, complete sincerity in her voice.

"N' why would y' care?"

"Because everyone needs someone tah talk tah every once in a while, and ah guess ah figured that yah couldn't fahnd anyone, or else yah would have been at home in bed raght now, head cleah of any thoughts."

They both took in what she had just said. Both had come here in hopes that they could somehow clear their heads. Remy was attempting to do this so that he could get home and not have to pretend to be all right. Rogue was doing this so that she wouldn't be a mess when Cris showed up.

"Wat 'bout y' Chere? Why'd y' call a friend so early in the morn? Needed t' clear y'r head too?"

Rogue opened her mouth to speak but shut it just as quickly. He was right. She did need to organize her thoughts. And she couldn't get a peaceful mindset until she cleared things up with Cris. She needed to talk to Remy. That she couldn't deny, but now was NOT the right time at all.

"Yeah, ah guess yah could say that."

"So dis friend of y'rs, is she a good person t' talk t'?"

"Actually Remy she is not a…" but for that second time that day Rogue was cut short by a new party.

"Hello Rogue." Rogue turned to see Cristian entering the diner, calling to her from the entrance. He made it to the counter in only a few strides.

"Hi Cris."

Remy looked at them both, taking in their expressions and feelings. _Cris,_ as Rogue had referred to him, looked very pleased to be here. Also, the feelings radiating from her were strong. He felt a great fondness, respect, care, and lust coming from him. He all ready hated him. So _this_ was the friend she was talking about. Not what he had expected. He didn't like Cris one bit.

_Dis homme's tryin t' take ma Chere! **Remy, I tought we all ready established dis, she ain't y'r girl…yet. **_Remy had to strain to hear the last word his conscience whispered, but he had got it.

He then turned to look at Rogue. Although her face was warm, welcoming, and serene, this was far from what she felt. He didn't have to read her emotions to see that she was clearly uncomfortable. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know. She didn't want to be there anymore. It was almost as if it was taking everything within her to not run straight out the door and as far away from the diner as possible. What he couldn't quite understand thought was who wanted to run from. Was it Cris or him? He then let himself feel her emotions. She seemed wary, nervous, scared, and a bit…relieved?

Cris took a seat on one of the stool's and Rogue followed suit. "So, who's he?" he asked as he motioned to Remy.

"Oh him? Heh's just a friend."

_Hmm…she considers moi a friend…well dat's a step up. _

Rogue turned back to Remy…asking him with her eyes to leave. But he wasn't going to leave just yet, not without learning more about Rogue and Cris and just what they were to each other.

"Chere, aren't y' gonna introduce Remy t' y'r friend?" He asked in a fake happy tone.

_Oh no, this is mah worst naghtmare come true. Why Remy? WHY did yah have tah show up today aftah all the times yah could have shown yah fahce? _

Rogue gave a mental sigh and then came back to reality.

"Remy, this is Cris. Cris, this is mah friend Remy."

"Nice t' meet y' homme," Remy said as he stuck out his hand to shake Cris's.

"Nice to meet you too Remy," Cris said. He moved to shake Remy's hand. 

They held each other's hands in a fierce grip, neither willing to give way.

_Man, it would be so easy for Remy t' just blow dis homme's hand right off. **Yeah, dat's de way t' win her heart over, by blowing her friend's hand up. Real smart, Remy.**_

Finally Cris took his hand back, slightly cradling it in his other arm.

"So how do you and Rogue know one another."

"Weh just ran intah each othah a couple of tahmes and helped each othah out. Isn't that raght Swa…ah mean Remy?"

"Oui Chere," Remy replied as he stared straight at her through his sunglasses, not even attempting to acknowledge Cris.

"So…Chere, how do y' and de homme know each other?"

"Oh we've been going out on dates this past week after a small encounter outside a coffee shop," Cris replied, a small smirk adorning his face.

"_Really_, dat's real nice," Remy hissed, not at all pleased with this new piece of information. _Dis homme is her boyfriend!_

"Yah know what Remy, Cris and ah have some really important things tah discuss, ah'll see yah around."

Rogue then grabbed Cris's arm and led him out of the diner and toward the parking lot.

"But Rogue, I thought you wanted to grab a bite to eat before we left."

"Yah know what Cris, suddenly ah'm not so hungry anymore."

He led her to his car and opened the passenger side for her before sliding into the driver's seat himself.

Remy watched from the diner's windows as they drove off.

_**Oh LeBeau. **Wait…wat did Remy do? **Y' just had t' go and open y'r big trap! Argh!**_

Remy could hear as his conscience slowly drifted back to the dark recesses of his mind.

Remy sighed, "Why is everyting always m' fault?"

_BACK WITH ROGUE AND CRIS:_

Cris had pulled up his Lamborghini into the park's parking lot. Images flew through Rogue's mind as she remembered her last encounter in the park. She shook her head to rid herself of them.

Cris came over and opened her passenger seat door and helped her get out of the vehicle. He led her to a bench and sat down. Rogue stood a bit before allowing herself to take a seat. She looked to the distance, avoiding Cris's gaze. She again started thinking of Remy and how he had "saved" her from Julien's clutches, although she knew she could have handled herself, it was the thought that counted.

"Rogue," Cris asked softly, a slightly worried tone to his voice.

"Hmm?" Rogue responded as she turned to look at him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Why would theah beh anything wrong?" Rogue asked as she went into her defense mode, although she knew it wouldn't be her that got hurt after today.

"It's just that, you called me really early in the morning, saying that you needed to talk to me immediately because it was important."

"Oh."

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Cris…it's just that…"

"Oh, I see where this is going," Cris said nodding his head dejectedly.

She knew he understood what it was she was about to do, but she continued to play the innocent one, "What are yah talking about?"

"Rogue, no one calls someone this early in the morning asking to see them right away unless something's happened."

"Cris…" Rogue continued as her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. "It's just…"

"…not working?" Cris offered.

Rogue sighed loudly. "Yes."

"I see."

"Cris, yah have every raght tah hate meh but…"

"Oh Rogue," Cris started as he took her gloved hand in his own. "I don't think I could ever hate you even if I tried."

Rogue avoided his gaze. She felt so _awful_. She had never wanted to hurt him and if she had just declined his offer a week ago when he invited her to another cup of coffee he never would have had to have put up with this.

As if reading her mind, Cris stated, "Rogue, I wouldn't have changed this past week for the world. It was the best time of my life."

Rogue's gaze found his once more and she offered a small smile. She spoke just above a whisper. "Mahne too."

"Then let's just leave it at that. We'll at least always have this past week. And I still want to be your friend."

"Really?" Rogue asked in surprise.

"Of course," He said as he chuckled slightly. "Rogue, you're a wonderful person and if I lost you completely it would be more than I could bear."

Rogue felt a small sting in the back of her eyes, but would not allow the tears to fall.

"Oh Cris. Ah don't deserve tah beh yahr friend."

"Don't say that Rogue, if anything, I don't deserve to be yours."

"That's not true."

"Rogue, you're an amazing woman who cares about others and doesn't think twice when it comes to speaking her mind. If we can't have more than friendship, then it's my loss, but I still want to be your friend.

"Ah still want tah beh yahr friend too."

"It's settled then, we'll stay friends."

Rogue let out a laugh. She was relieved. He had taken it so well. She truly didn't deserve to be his friend, but she wouldn't let an opportunity like this pass her by.

"Rogue?"

"Yeah Cris?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course?"

"Was it me?"

"What? No! Of course not, it was me. It's just that…well…it's…"

"There's someone else isn't there?"

Rogue's face looked slightly flushed. "Would yah rathah ah lie or tell yah the truth?"

That earned her a small laugh. "The truth."

"All raght then, ah owe yah that much. Theah is someone else."

"Oh…I kind of wish you hadn't told me the truth now."

"Oh Cris…ah'm so…"

"No, no Rogue. It's okay. I understand. Besides, I asked for the truth and I got it."

They both sat quietly, neither quite sure what to say.

"Was it him?"

"What? Who are yah talking 'bout?"

"Your friend from the diner, what is him?"

Rogue could feel her heart start racing as her face turned a slightly pink shade. She wasn't exactly sure how safe it would be to disclose that information to him.

"Rogue, it's all right, I'm not going to do anything."

"It's just that…well…yes. Yes, it was him."

She could have sworn she heard Cris's heart shatter.

"So…does he know?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Ah'm not sure yet."

"Rogue, you should tell him."

"What?"

"If I were him, I would want to know."

"It's not that simple Cris."

"Why not?"

"Because, heh's getting married."

Cris seemed to be a little shocked by this piece of information. She could only imagine the horrible things he must be thinking of her right now.

"Ah didn't know, when ah first met him. Ah didn't fahnd out until aftah. And ah kept telling mahself that heh wasn't worth mah tahme, but yah see…ah just can't get him out of mah head…and ah couldn't hurt yah bah lying tah yah and staying with yah…and then when heh showed up at the diner," Rogue could hear her voice crack.

She suddenly felt two strong arms encircle her. They were not two arms that had once held her so gently and yet made her safer than she ever had before. Cris's was different, his embrace was warm and reassuring and so she let herself bask in his warmth and let him comfort her. Rogue knew she didn't have to worry about her mutation because he was covered from head to toe.

"Rogue, I understand, I really do. I don't blame you for falling for him, you couldn't help it. You can't tell your heart who to choose." He seemed to be talking to himself more than her at his point. "But Rogue, from what I could see, he seems to care about you just as much as you care about him. It wouldn't be right for him to marry his fiancé if he has feelings for you. Even if he doesn't feel the same way about you that you do about him, you should still get it out in the open, so at least you never have to look back and wonder what could have happened.

Something between a sob and a laugh escaped Rogue's lips. "Oh Cris, why did ah have tah fall for the arrogant, sleezy, womanizing Cajun instead of the handsome, loving, caring, and wonderful man raght in front of meh?"

"Love is blind?"

"Ah don't love him."

"Maybe not, but your feelings run deep."

"Isn't that the truth."

Rogue just allowed herself to bask in Cris's presence and they both stayed that way for a while until Cris spoke up again.

"Rogue, even though we aren't dating or anything I would still love for you to come to the party with me."

"Are yah serious? Even aftah everything that's happened?"

"Of course. I couldn't think of a better person to go with."

"But Cris…"

"Don't worry, we would simply be going as friends. But I really don't want to go with anyone else."

Rogue gave him a beautiful smile before kindly nodding her head.

"Of course Cris. Ah would love nothing more than tah go tah the party with yah. And ah even have the perfect thing tah wear."

"Rogue, you would look great even if you came in a potato sack."

Cris looked down at his watch. "Rogue, I have somewhere I have to be right now. I'm sorry to cut this visit short but I should really get going or I'll be late."

"No, no. Ah'm sorry foh keeping yah so long."

"There's no place I would have rather been."

With that he went to hug her and she hugged him back slowly.

"I'll call you later than Rogue. You can get home from here right?"

"Of course. Ah'll see yah latah Cris."

"Bye Rogue."

Rogue watched as Cris jogged over to his car, got into the driver's seat, and drove away into the distance.

"Well, things worked out foh the best. But now what ah am gonna do about Remy?" she asked as she hugged herself.

A few feet away, a man was seen crouching in the shadows the trees provided. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello."

"Hello sir."

"Moore…what do you want?"

"I have some information on one of the targets."

"Really, well then, tell me."

"It seems that our female target has ended her short relationship with her friend."

"Really? Well then, no matter. He wasn't doing much to fasten the process anyway."

"Yes, but something else happened. She admitted her feelings for our second target."

"Is that so? Well then, this is good news."

"Yes, it seems she seems to have strong feeling for him."

"We could use that to our advantage. Very well Moore. Tell your double to keep me informed of the boy's whereabouts."

"Of course sir."

"Very well then. We are done here."

"Yes sir."

The line then went dead.

The boss went over to his computer, typed in a few things, and then an image appeared.

"What is it this time? It had better be important."

"It is master," the boss man replied as he bowed his head slightly.

"Well then, spit it out all ready. I don't have all day."

"It seems that our third party is no longer a part of our plan. But no matter master, he didn't seem to be pushing the process any farther, except for his last move. He got one of our targets to admit her feelings for the other target. We could exploit her feelings and use them against her."

"Yes…yes…we might choose to do that. All right then. Is that all?"

"Yes master."

"Sinister, I agreed to let you oversee this task of mine but you are trying my patience. If you do not hurry the process along I will not allow you to keep the boy. I will simply exterminate him."

"Do not worry master, I will finish the task at hand."

"You had better, he's not the only one I shall rid myself of if this is not completed soon." The computer screen got hazy before it went completely black.

He took out his cell phone from his coat pocket and dialed in Moore's number. After just one ring he could hear the almost robot like voice reply with a "Yes sir?"

"Moore, in one of your previous calls, you mentioned a party of some sort."

"Yes sir, I did."

"Shall they both be there?"

"From what I have heard they are both planning to attend."

"Very well then Moore, that will be all." He hung up before he could hear Moore's automatic response of "Yes sir."

"I may just be seeing you sooner than you expected," Sinister spoke as he slid his fingers across a picture of Rogue while his other hand clutched a picture of Remy.

**Well, what did you think? I did it! I finally revealed the "boss man". It was Sinister all along! Yay! Sorry if the characters were a bit OOC (except Cris who's supposed to be that way :)). I just can't help it. So you are all one step closer to finding out just who the master is. Who knows when I'll reveal him. Probably not until the last chapters. Oh well. So now, what did you REALLY think? Loved it? Hated it? Want to flame? Want to give some suggestions or advice? Then do so, just hit the little review button and tell me all you have to say. I know I love long reviews. Who doesn't? Thanks so much everyone for reading. I'll try to get my next chapter up soon...I hope. But if I thought I was busy during school...I was in for quite the shocker. I have to take driver's ed class to get my permit, do summer homework for AP and CP classes, and by the time I'm done with that I'll have to go shopping for school clothes and supplies (and not just me, for other kids, yes they are my siblings unfortunately). Here's hoping I update soon. Crosses fingers If I do update soon, the next chapter won't be so long. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it has to be. lol. If you feel like you need to badger me to get me writing faster (because I know I do this to a lot of other writer's) then you can email me at chicadelosojoscafe at hotmail dot com or at chicadeojoscafe7 at yahoo dot com (I hope you know to remove the spaces between the email, change the at to the little at sign thingy, and change the dot to a period.) I'm going to bed now, it's 1:37 AM. That's right! I am staying up that late for all of you! lol. I just felt so bad for taking so damn long, I knew I had to finish this chapter and FAST before you all smothered me in my sleep. Oh well, it's my own fault. Rubs eyes LOS QUIERO MUCHO! **

**Asta La Vista**

**Chica**


End file.
